


The Postman

by oh_beyond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_beyond/pseuds/oh_beyond
Summary: Your parents tried to have children for years… They were desperate to conceive a child, almost gave up on the idea, until finally your mother got pregnant with you.Fragile child, born underweight and prematurely. You were the light of their eyes.Now you were a teenager and still treated you as if you were going to get broken.Homeschooled and trapped in your house. You didn’t need anything from the outside world.Nothing. Until you saw the postman one day.Postman AU/Angst/Fluff/Smut





	1. Chapter 1

Moon Changwook. Heir of the first car manufacturer in Korea. They were hard times back when his grandfather stabilised the company, but Changwook and his wife Marie; also a high elite daughter of European diplomat, never suffered financial problems, they were privileged since birth. Both families.  
Changwook and Marie got married in the 70′s, just when Korea was starting to stand up for itself. After ending the Japanese 35-year rule and the division of the 2 Koreas, things started to look brighter for the South.  
And so was Changwook’s empire, he was one of the most powerful men in the country. There was absolutely nothing he didn’t have. He was just missing that one thing to be perfect and complete. He didn’t convince a child because his beloved wife was infertile.  
“I know this time it’s not just a feeling, I am sure. I know”  
“Honey how many times have you said the same? We don’t want to get our hopes up again. Please, it’s been exhausting. For both of us. Painful treatments and unsuccessful medical trips… I just don’t want anymore, I just want you”  
“Call the doctor. I know what I’m saying”  
“I’ll get you a pregnancy test honey, no need to call the doctor now”  
“Oppa! I am telling you that I am pregnant!”  
She loved the sound of that, the idea. Even if it was for a few minutes.  
“Alright, how about this? I will get you a test and then call him? Just so we don’t disturb the doctor this late at night. Alright? Just relax”  
And again, she wasn’t pregnant, and in her late 40’s the chances would be slim. Marie was living but dead inside, and Changwook couldn’t do anything about it. She asked him to leave her many times, get married to someone else and have the child who would inherit the kingdom that he had worked so hard to build. But Changwook loved her beyond belief. She was the only foreigner in the school and he just got hypnotised by her the minute he saw her when he was only 15. He would never leave her.  
Love was above everything.  
It was one of those days were she felt rather sick, she was always weak and her depression wasn’t helping.  
She run to the toilet and got on her knees just in time to bring all the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. It was the 3rd day in a row, and the idea of starting the menopause depressed her even more. She got hot flushes and change in moods, and she knew it was starting as the doctor previously advised.  
She had a womb that reminder her every month that she was a woman, that idea gave her hopes, and now the word menopause… she wasn’t ready.  
She cried in the floor of the bathroom, Changwook lifted her carrying her to bed as he always did, he caressed her cheeks and kissed her hands.  
“All I want is you”  
But that didn’t work anymore.  
She wanted a child.  
Indeed, the horrific idea was getting clearer, her period didn’t come that month, and with it went her last hopes. She still had 3 pregnancy tests in the bathroom cabinet that she liked to use every now and then. Every time she felt her husband being extra passionate she would enthusiastically do the test. And this time just because they would go to waste why not use them?  
For the last time.  
She didn’t check the result the day before, and just left it on the basin cabinet.  
But the following morning…  
“Honey?” cried Changwook.  
“Let me sleep, you will go to work anyways”  
“Honey!!!”  
“What?”  
“What does 2 stripes mean in this thing?”  
“That I am just a pathetic woman going through menopause doing pregnancy tests. I am sorry oppa, I will stop”  
“No no no, look, they are 2, they are purple… clearly 2 stripes” repeated Changwook showing it to her.  
“No it can’t be!”  
“Yes, yes look! I’m calling the doctor!”  
“It is positive, congratulations Mrs. Moon, you are having a baby in less than 8 months. My calculations tell me that you are about 5 to 6 weeks pregnant” announced the doctor calmly.  
She couldn’t handle the news, she cried in her husband’s arms as he hugged her kissing her neck.  
“Honey! There is a baby inside growing. Our baby!”  
“Right… I shall explain what you need to do and the risks of a pregnancy after the age of 40, it’s my duty to warn you”  
“Yes doctor, is it risky for her?” asked Changwook worried.  
“Everything could go smoothly, but still, you should know that you may get risk of gestational diabetes, hypertension, preeclampsia, and placenta previa, and even miscarriage”  
“What does this mean?”  
“She will need total bed rest, regular checkups and a healthy diet. I know that that won’t be a problem”  
You were born prematurely, Marie wasn’t excepting you for another 7 weeks, but you just happened to want to arrive a bit early.  
You were a warrior because doctors thought you wouldn’t make it though the night. But you did.  
Fragile, tiny and underweight all your childhood. That didn’t stop you from being naughty child who loved to trick the maids and servants around the house. It was your most beloved thing to do because you didn’t know anyone but them. They were your friends, your only friends.  
You were connected to machines regularly during your early childhood. You never attended school, and your parents treated you with silk gloves as if you were going to break in their hands. Everything you wanted you had. Everything except going out of the house, because your bad immunodeficiency disorder that prevented your body from fighting infections and diseases. Which meant that you would be prune to catch viruses and bacterial infections.  
Sick and miserable, trapped in a castle.  
Your house was big, the least it could be said, there were 3 maids, a cook, 2 drivers and a gardener. Your mom didn’t work and your dad worked too much. Travelled too much, which came with it’s perks. Toys and clothes that later were exchanged by fashion magazines and makeup.  
Anything you wanted, you name it, it was at your disposal in a blink of an eye.  
You liked your garden, that was when your mother allowed you to get out to walk around and admire it. It didn’t end too well when a bee stung you when you were 8, caused you fever and a whole week of bed rest. Or when your father naively got you a puppy. It had to leave after just hours because apparently you were allergic to it’s fur. Later discovered that birds were no good either. The turtle he got you made you sick also. So it was settled for a few fish in an aquarium in the living room.  
Nothing you could do about it. You saw the bright side of things.  
You were into reading and alternative universes novels. Magic. All the impossible things. Later you started liking romance novels that brought tears to your eyes.  
This thing called love caused pain in the heart? You wondered how would that feel. Curiosity nothing more, because you didn’t look forward to feel more pain, enough with the needles and endless illnesses you suffered.  
However, you watched your parents and you loved how they acted around each other, your father would kiss your mother the minute he entered the house. The adoration in his gaze, forgetting that you were also waiting to welcome him back.  
That kind of love. Having fun with someone else, make you smile when you felt down. Or simply kiss you in silence like your dad kissed your mother.  
A privilege you knew you would never have as long as you were trapped between 4 walls. It amazed you how far did your mother travel to find her own other half. All the way from Europe to Korea. So pretty much you knew you were sentenced to be alone forever.  
Finding love seemed hard work and impossible. Specially for you.  
When you turned 15, your body was still small for your age they said, however you felt different. Rebellious and things started to grow in your body. You heard them say you were late… and other kids your age already had it.  
Other kids… how did other kids look? All you could see were the horses and some sheep your dad loved to keep in your field around the house.  
When you were 16 you thought that you were going to die, this was it. An imminent death when you woke up and found out that you were bleeding. When Ada your maid entered the room to clean she got surprised so see your shock stage, how you didn’t have any idea of what was happening to you.  
“I am going to die!” you cried.  
“You aren’t going to die, you are perfectly fine, you are a little woman now ___”  
Ada wasn’t much older than you. You liked to sneak to the kitchen with her and ask her about things. Things you’ve read in your books. Things you didn’t understand and your teachers were too grumpy looking to ask them about these things.  
“Why would you be scared to be kissed? In the book dad got me, it said that the girl was scared” you asked her innocently.  
“Well ___, when a boy wants to kiss you, it feels… I don’t know”  
“You are so lucky Ada, you have a boyfriend, how did you 2 meet?”  
“He is my brother’s friend, he came to our house regularly. I felt that he liked me, that we liked each other, and one day when my brother wasn’t home, he kissed me, and I felt like I was flying and…”  
“Doesn’t sound scary”  
“It’s everything at the same time, when someone kisses you-”  
“Ada! What nonsense is this?” your mom surprised the 2 of you when the conversation was getting to the interesting part.  
“I apologise ma’am”  
“Mom! She is my friend! I’m 17 now, why is it nonsense?”  
Your mom pulled Ada from her forearm to scold her away from you. If it wasn’t for the fact that you knew how much your parents loved you, you would of thought that they actually hated you. Their love and overprotection even from the air around you, was getting in your nerves. What good was to live if you weren’t living to begin with?  
Why live? For what or for who?  
You run outside the kitchen heading to the restricted area of your house, the backdoor for the domestic workers. Your tears wetting all your face, your knees feeling heavy as you run through the house to get there. You started to cough, your chest heaved and your heartbeats increased, indicating that you were tired and you shouldn’t be running if you didn’t want to have the rest of the week on bed rest.  
But you were angry, you didn’t care anymore, you didn’t want to be the flower inside the glass box.  
No more, no more.  
“No more!” you screamed when you reached the door and bumped into something.  
Or rather someone.  
The collision was hard and as you were about to fall in the floor backwards, a pair of arms wrapped around your waist, stoping you from hitting the floor.  
“That was close, I got you”  
You looked up to meet… who was this an angel? Did you really die and you were welcomed to heaven by this angel?  
He was young, and pretty… Is that what you call a man when he looks like this?  
You petrified as he pulled you to stand again. You were no longer running but your heart was beating faster than before.  
Of course it must be because you were in front of an angel, a divine identity, it’s normal to have heart palpitations anxiety.  
“Are you alright?” he asked lowering his head slightly to be at your eye level “you are hyperventilating”  
You felt his hand at your shoulder. It was warm. You shivered when your eyes looked at his extended arm tracing his arm veins.  
“You look pale, you should sit”  
Hyperventilating and pale sounded accurate…  
But all you cared about right now was to analyse his sturdy looking body, his shiny black hair, his face that seemed to be lighting up the dark entrance where you stood, and his cheeks… those who held incredibly deep holes…  
What were those called? What were they to begin with?  
Oh… the one in his right cheek was so deep that you would probably be able to drink from it…  
Weird outrageous thoughts. Why would you think about drinking from someones cheek hole?  
It seemed that your lack in dealing with other people showed, because he started to look uncomfortable as you scanned his face. He looked away and cleared his throat.  
But he felt like a magnet, your eyes wouldn’t leave the sight of him.  
“___! Where did you go!? You were running and you know it’s not good for you!” you heard your mom’s voice muffed calling from far coming closer to where you were.  
You gasped looking worried, you took one last look at him and run outside the house. It was your first time you’ve ever used that door.  
Freedom!  
You just didn’t think that it would last mere seconds because a bike was parked just right outside tripping on it, ruining your plans.  
You fell face down bumping your nose on the hard stone floor that caused a nosebleed, your palms suffering the same fate.  
“Girl! Be careful”  
His voice was heard from behind.  
“You are bleeding, let me help you”  
The next thing he was lifting you off the ground. What was this feeling? Your hands, bled, your nose bled, but it didn’t hurt because something else hurt more…  
“That must of hurt” he knew “let me help you with that” he put you down getting a tissue from his pocket to clean your nose.  
Amusing, he was so close… his eyelashes fluttered slowly as he cleaned your face. They were long and thick…just mesmerising. How could a guy have eyelashes so beautiful?  
Yes he must be an angel…  
“I’m Zhang Yixing by the way. I’ve never seen you around. Are you new?”  
You heard steps getting closer now, the heels clicking on the wooden floor and the distinctive pace told you that it was your mother.  
You looked around nervously wanting to hide, you didn’t want her to go all crazy because of a simple nosebleed and some scratches in your hands.  
Yixing frowned, understanding that you wanted to hide. He took your hand in his opening a door. You’ve never been in this part of your own house before, he run in front of you rushing you to what it looked like a basement, the place full of stored food and wine. At the end of the cellar there was a long cabinet, he headed right towards it opening it without hesitation, there was an ironing table and a few brooms and mops. He went inside pulling you to his side, closing the cabinet without making any sound.  
“What ar-”  
He cut you off placing his forefinger in front of your lips. If you had the power to question him before they vanished after this, he really muted you.  
The place was pitch black, and all you could see were his eyes looking through the louvers, making sure no one followed you.  
“You stole something didn’t you? That was the lady of the house, was she calling for you?” he asked whispering, his eyes never leaving the louver.  
“I didn’t!” your voice came out too loud.  
“Shhh” he said before placing all his hand over your mouth this time “I hear someone coming”  
His hand was over your mouth, you started to tremble… were you cold?  
No you weren’t, you’ve never felt so hot in your life, you were sweating but shivering… what a strange feeling this was.  
“___? Are you here? You better not be because we agreed that this is not a place for you”  
You heard her, you mother was just steps away. When your shivering intensified, Yixing brought you to his chest, his arm wrapping around your shoulders.  
“Stay quiet, don’t move” he whispered in your ear.  
You were just going to obey him because you were a good girl and you were going to do whatever he ordered you. You even forgot that your paranoid mother was just there, and found yourself getting lost in this embrace, your nose and lips right at his shoulder level.  
It felt so nice, you wished your mother stayed longer there so you could stay between Yixing’s arms.  
“This place is so dusty, I’ll have the maids clean it properly, this is what happens when you give them some freedom” continued your mother inspecting the place “at least ___ isn’t here. Wait till I find you little brat”  
Finally she left, you heard her climbing the stairs closing the door behind her. Yixing detached himself opening the door of the cabinet.  
“It’s dark” you stated.  
“It really is isn’t it? But at least you didn’t get caught, now give me your hand so we can get out of here”  
“I’ll walk behind you”  
“Well then wrap your arms around my waist” he pulled your hands “like this” he added.  
And before you could protest, your face was at his back… muscles, muscles and more muscles… and he smelled so good…  
Angel Zhang Yixing.  
Your personal guardian angel.  
Was this what they called love? What caused pain in the heart?  
It must be because your heart pounded in your ribcage and a whole mix of unexplainable feelings in your head as well as your body were happening. Like a hurricane.  
How could something so beautiful cause so much pain?  
All while you walked behind him sniffing him thoroughly. You didn’t want it to end and climbing the stairs up indicated that this was coming to an end pretty soon.  
“Here we are” he announced opening the door “now tell me what did you steal? I won’t be able to help you every time. I’m just the postman that happened to be here to save you this time”  
Is this what love felt like? Good and bad? Miserable but happy?  
Did you fall in love with the postman?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: get to know the postman, and experience everything with him for the first time…

“Well? What is it? Are you like in big trouble? Tell me”   
You just stood there watching him talk. The way he moved his lips as he directed words to you.  
Heavenly.  
“OK, you don’t want to tell me then I can’t help you” he continued.  
This time he came closer, he run his fingers through his hair, and that was when you were ready to take your usual medicines for sudden fever.   
He was causing it. It hurt but you didn’t want him to stop giving you that feeling of sudden temperature raising through your body.   
You felt alive.   
Alive like never before.  
“Are you alright? Can you talk?”   
Oh no you couldn’t, the ability to talk was gone, the ability to breathe was gone. But the need to touch him was still there.  
“Hey! What’s wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird? You must really be in big trouble girl”  
“___? ___! What are you doing here? Who is this? Get away from her! IMMEDIATELY!”  
Your mom. But of course she wouldn’t give up looking for you, she came from outside right in the place where you stood, still next to the basement door.  
“I am sorry samo-nim*, she didn’t do anything, it was me”  
*Ma’am  
Huh? What was he doing right now? Taking the blame for something blindly?  
To save you?  
“If you ever come near her again, I swear I will have you fired. Who are you anyways?”  
“I am Zhang Yixing, the postman”  
“Zhang- Yi- a foreigner of course… this country wouldn’t be going the way it is if-”  
“Mother! Last time I checked you were a foreigner too, since when you have these ideas?”  
“Great, now you disrespect me in front of the lower class”  
“What lower class? Don’t talk like that”  
But Yixing was having a breakdown of his own. He was used to be treated like that, nothing new… but you just called the lady of the house ‘mother’ he knew he would face consequences, he thought of what to do if fired.  
“I am deeply sorry samo-nim. Please forgive my insolence. This will never happen again” he kneeled in front of your mother, hands on his knees “please samo-nim, I shall never do this again”  
“Do what? Get up! What is wrong?” you asked disgusted of the situation, why was he even apologising?  
“Mother? What did he do that he has to apologise for?”  
“Is that blood I see!? There is blood in your hands ___!” exclaimed your mother now looking at Yixing pulling his chin upwards so she could direct her nasty words properly at him “fired won’t even satisfy me, what did you do to my daughter!? Answer me!?”  
“I- samo-nim… nothing, she just bled”  
“She just bled? Out of the blue? Listen boy, you are making this harder on yourself, let my husband hear about this and not only you will be fired he will make sure you never ever work again”  
“Mom I fell! I fell and he helped me actually! You just jumped into conclusions and you are threatening him-”  
“Stay away from her” she added before dragging you inside the house.  
Yixing was still on his knees looking down, you looked back as your mother dragged you behind her, just in time when he lifted his head up slowly he locked eyes with you.   
You expected him to be sad, mad, or at least hurt or upset. But none of that, he smiled. He smiled at you making that hole in his right cheek come to life again. Even tho he was smiling genuinely, you felt terrible. You said ‘sorry’ in silence and he understood reading your lips. He replied with a kind ‘don’t worry.’ He even waved at you as he stood up dusting his pants.  
You had just met a real life angel.  
You walked behind your mother, she went straight to your room, she closed the door behind you and started undressing you.  
“What? What?”  
“Shower! Now! Disinfect yourself, I can already see this, a week of fever and sleepless nights”  
“If I get fever you don’t have to be awake, is not like it’s the first or the last time. I’m not going to die”  
“Shut up! Don’t use that word ever again!”  
“What word? Did I curse? You haven’t gotten used to this by now? I will shower alone, I am not a kid, stop worrying”  
“You just talked to that filthy boy for a few minutes and look how you are already addressing me. You will never see him again, don’t you ever interact with that kind of people. Don’t talk to anyone, they are not clean and what if-”  
“Mom! Stop! You are making me nervous, I will shower, now leave”  
She kissed your forehead and patted at your shoulders before leaving the room. You couldn’t believe the whole incident, you were happy and your mother just ruined the moment.  
You listened to her because you knew better. She was right, today you were exposed to too much dust, humidity, and you did scratch yourself. Precautions, because suddenly you didn’t want to be in bed sick.   
For the first time you wanted to be healthy, pretty and ready for the postman’s visit.  
You took that shower with your regular anti-bacterial shower gel. You had your routine when it came to personal hygiene. But for some reason as the soap residues pooled at your feet you wanted to try that roses shower cream your dad got you from Japan, the same one your mom scolded him for bringing it in the first place.  
Your dad always got you the things you wanted, but apparently they were no good for you. He never got it right when it came to your mom agreeing to the presents. She always asked you to dispose of the ‘bad things’ as she called them, and the indulgent roses shower cream was one of them. What your mom didn’t know is that you had a secret hiding place in your room for all these things.  
You tiptoed your way back to your room carefully wrapping a towel around you. You went into your big walk in wardrobe. Your father had put a little door that looked like a fairy door where you had all your forbidden stuff. It was full of creams and cosmetics that you weren’t allowed to use, only the hypoallergenic and unscented stuff. You grabbed the roses shower cream and off you went to try it.  
As you squeezed the amazing product on the palm of your hand and the scent hit your nostrils there it was… what you long looked for ever since the water hit your warm body. What you read in your novels was so true…  
You imagined Zhang Yixing, that angel you just met a few minutes ago…  
You lathered yourself with the indulgent product closing your eyes, suddenly the image of his face was so clear, it was vividly felt… as if he were just there next to you… him touching your bare skin and not you.  
And then you heard this weird sound that came out of your mouth that you didn’t really fully understood what it was. A satisfying moan that was 100% due to the extremely good looking postman.  
You giggled and covered your mouth.  
You were just like any other girl.  
You really did have a crush on Yixing and you weren’t planning on letting it go.  
~~~~~  
“I tell you Changwook oppa, he was close to her and they were talking. That filthy postman! Do something!”  
“What do you mean talking? Did he do anything to her?”  
“He was- he was standing close, directing her words. And her hands had blood”  
“Marie you are worrying me. Blood!?”  
“Yes she fell and he helped her, so it means he touched her-“  
“Marie for the love of God! I thought he did something to ___! You have to stop the way you relate to me the things that happen to our daughter, seriously!”  
“But she- and he was-“  
“How old is this postman?”  
“Like about 22, 23. Why?”  
“Is he handsome?”  
“Changwook oppa! He is Chinese! And a filthy postman”  
“Marie!” called your father firmly “I am going to ignore what you just said. However is very serious. Since when are you like this? I don’t recall. I am Korean, and your daughter is half Korean”  
“No, that is not what I meant-“  
“Stop it! I’ll go talk to her”  
Your father walked very crossed at your mother, she was being a brat. She really had a rollercoaster of emotions of her own. When it was something concerning you she wasn’t coherent at all. And that is why your father let is pass, because he knew she was just worried sick as always.  
When he opened the door to his bedroom you were standing there. You had heard everything, it hurt you as if your mother was attacking you on a personal level, you didn’t notice how much until your father wiped that tear that was running down your cheek.  
“Honey”  
“Huh?” you answered caught off guard.  
“What’s with you?”  
“Appa!” you buried your face on his chest.  
The feeling of your father next to you was the only thing that kept you with hope. The only thing you looked forward to.  
“What’s happening here?” asked your mom coming at the scene caused.  
“Marie, please let us alone for a moment”  
“Don’t make her more rebellious oppa”  
“MARIE!”  
Your mom huffed but finally left. Your father took you inside the bedroom walking towards the couch sitting next to you holding your hands.  
“What hap-”  
“I didn’t do anything, it’s her fault. I was with Ada in the kitchen and we were just talking and mom thought it was an inappropriate conversation and I lost it, and… he was there…”  
“Who is he?”  
“Appa you are sounding like her. Is not like I’m hiding a boyfriend. I wish!”  
“You wish?” laughed your father.  
“Appa!” you crossed your arms over your chest “it’s not funny”  
“So tell me what happened”  
“Nothing really, I was hiding, then I tripped on his bike and he helped me and then… appa he is so nice, and handsome, I’ve never seen anyone this nice”  
“Wow, my daughter is all grown up, and knows about boys that are good looking. But hey, how do you know he is good looking, he’s the only boy you’ve seen”  
“He is tho appa, better than any actor or singer or even model in magazines. His skin is smooth, and he has 2 holes in his cheeks and his eyebrows… and eyelashes”  
“Easy, easy ___, slowly”  
“So but can I see him? Can I appa? Please, I am here at home nothing will happen”  
“___, you know I am your friend, so you need to hear my opinion”  
“Sure”  
“I know that this is just natural at your age, but you are also innocent and we don’t know who he is. We don’t know anything about him”  
“Appa! He is the postman, I just want to talk to him. I’m not marrying him”  
Oh but the sound of that was too inviting.  
The following morning you got up happy, the happiest you’ve felt in a long time. You were energetic and full of life.   
You washed your face and put on some nice simple polo baby blue polo dress. You brushed your hair and put a cute bow headband, you decorated your cheeks with a peachy colour blusher and some mascara, innocent yet eye-catching look. You might of been isolated from the outside world but you were an expert in makeup and a total fashionista thanks to your dad, that was your allowed hobby and your dad didn’t go cheap on you when it came to presents.  
You rushed downstairs, the energy you felt, the happiness…  
“___, where are you going?”  
Not now…  
“Hi mom, I want to see Ada”  
“Don’t run”  
“Alright”  
You went straight into the small kitchen and the dinning area for the domestic workers, heading to the changing rooms. Ada was getting ready to clean the rooms as per usual.   
“What are you doing here? Your mothe-” whispered Ada.  
“Zhang Yixing. What do you know about him?”  
“What? No I will get fired. I am ignoring you. And why do you looks so… nice today?”  
“I will give you a box of my new make up collection dad got me. Please Ada unni. Tell me what you know”  
“He is the postman, what else would I know?”  
“That’s it?”  
“He is Chinese”  
“Wow… what a discovery. Come on unni~~~”  
The back door knocked.  
Hyunsung the driver went to open the door.  
“I’LL GET THAT. THANK YOU HYUNSUNG AJUSSI” you exclaimed.  
You cleared your throat straightening your dress before turning the door handle.  
“The post- oh, good morning agassi” said a surprised Yixing to find you there.  
“Hi, hi- mmm hi” you stuttered playing with your hair.  
“Alright Hyunsung ajussi, didn’t you have to wash the car?” asked Ada winking at you.  
“Yes that is true” Hyunsung drank the rest of his coffee in one go tapping on Yixing’s back before stepping outside.  
Ada waved at you, and that is when you and Yixing were finally alone.  
“Why- why is everyone leaving?”  
image  
Originally posted by katherine8595  
You smiled at his worried look.  
“Am I in trouble for yesterday? I apologise again, I shouldn’t had talked to you the way I did agassi”  
“But don’t call me that, it sounds too distant, I’m ___. I should call you oppa”  
“Oppa?”  
“You are older so I should. Maybe gege, is that how you say it in Chinese?”  
Yixing was thunderstruck…  
“Yes gege for older brother”  
“Ah no but oppa better then because is for all older males. You want me to call you oppa?”  
“I- I- just came to deliver these letters. I need to go”  
“Wait!” you exclaimed stopping him taking his hand in yours.  
He knew you had absolutely zero experience in treating people. This was just too forward and naive.  
“Agassi, please” he said taking back his hand.  
“Don’t go, can you please stay for a while. Tell me how did you came here all the way from China? How old are you? Are you hungry? Do I look pretty today?”  
Yixing’s eyes doubled in size. You were basically throwing yourself at him.  
“Ye-yes you look pretty” he said almost whispering his eyes traveling further down to admire your dress and lanky legs.  
“Really? Really really really oppa?” you asked again taking his hand jumping up and down.  
He smiled overwhelmed, it was cute.   
You then stopped jumping and started panting, you took long breaths and your eyes fluttered before your body started to give you signs of extreme tiredness. He held you from your waist, fanning your face.  
“Agassi! Agassi! Are you alright?”  
You opened your eyes and at the proximity of his face your felt it again. That inner tremble and the funny feeling in your stomach.  
“You are just too hot oopa, I melted”  
Yixing laughed smiling shyly. His face holes showing again.  
“These holes are amazing” you innocently said placing your fingers over them.  
“Agassi, I-”  
“What are these?”  
“Dimples, they are called dimples. But if samo-nim sees us like this, she won’t be happy” he added straightening you to stand “I’ll better go”  
“Will you come tomorrow?”  
“If there is mail, I will”  
“And if there isn’t?”  
“Then I won’t”  
“Can’t you just come?”  
“Why?”  
“Because I want to see you”  
“Agassi!”  
“I’m ___, call me by my name”  
“I can’t”  
“Please”  
Yixing nodded his head opening the door.  
“Come tomorrow… please…. please please please, oppa~~~”  
“Alright”  
And that is how everyday you waited for Yixing for the past 4 days. He didn’t talk much but you loved how he didn’t miss a day.  
“See you next week, there’s no mail on weekends”  
“Tomorrow my mom will be going to town early”  
“Oh so you are going with her”  
“Pfff, I never got out of the house”  
He stood quiet for a moment trying to understand “so I will see you next week?”  
“I will be home alone oppa” you repeated.  
Yixing gulped.  
“Take me on your bike somewhere”  
“Oh! No I can’t do that”  
“Pretty please~~~ please”  
“Agassi don’t- it could be bad for you, you don’t go out for a reason”  
“Don’t call me that, ___, I’m ___, and you will take care of me, unless you don’t want”  
“I want, but I am afraid for you”  
You came closer whining like a spoiled little girl.  
“Alright stop, don’t do that” he said shyly avoiding your gaze.  
It was affecting him more than what he wanted to admit to himself.  
“Thank you” you said going on your tiptoes, your face coming forward.  
“What- wait-” he exclaimed before feeling your lips landing on his cheek “___!”  
“What? I wanted to do that, these dimples are so irresistible”  
His hand was feeling the place where you left your kiss, he blushed uncontrollably. Your calmness was yet to be explained, because it was unnatural that you were so chill about this whole situation, while Yixing was the one looking like a 5 year old kidnapped child.  
“I like you oppa, a lot”  
“What time tomorrow?” he asked bravely.  
“She will be out at 10, and she is never back before 2″  
“Dress warmly. See you tomorrow” he moved to leave.  
“Oppa!”  
He turned to face you again.  
“I am going to kiss you everyday from now on”  
Yixing didn’t argue and closed his eyes tightly, he then felt another kiss in his other cheek, slower this time, your lips didn’t move form his cheek for longer, your lips feeling more cushiony. The kiss was more meticulously given.  
“___” he whispered “see you tomorrow, now please let me go” he added opening his eyes.  
He knew he had to go, because it was getting difficult to move his legs forward. He indeed didn’t move after he begged almost to leave, he just scanned your face, he saw them little freckles you had on your cheeks, and without really thinking he moved your fringe to one side exposing your forehead. He leaned and kissed you there.  
After that, he finally turned nervously and left.  
You almost swooned, but the feeling gave you strength, looking forward for tomorrow.  
~~~~~  
“I’m going ___, Ada will be here if you need anything, you look a bit pale today don’t tire yourself, study in bed. I’ll just go buy some things, your father will be home tonight from Nagoya”  
“Alright mom just go, I’m sleepy”  
She left and asked Ada to keep you company. As soon as Ada entered you jumped out of bed.  
“Make up Ada unni, loads, and a dress”  
“But ___, you are riding on a bike, I think some jeans would be more appropriate”  
“Mmmm, OK, help me choose”  
You went into your walk in wardrobe and chose a cropped pink top and Ada chose a pair of grey skinny jeans and a cardigan.  
You put them on and Ada brushed your hair into a high ponytail, following with a fuchsia lipstick and eyeshadow.  
For the first time in your life you were putting extra effort in your appearance.  
“I think he is here ___”  
You rushed downstairs and opened the backdoor, he was leaning on his bike, wearing a beanie and a scarf almost as if hiding, his leg bouncing looking at his watch nervously. He looked at the door and saw you waving, he smiled to himself walking towards you.  
“Good morning oppa!”  
“Wow you look… too much”   
“You don’t like it?” you asked disappointed.  
“No no in the contrary… but where I’m taking you… it’s not-”  
You looked through your bag and got out a pack of wipes “alright, how much is OK?” you asked giving him a wipe.  
He took it and placed his hand on your shoulder bringing you close, he bit his tongue in concentration as he he wiped your lips slowly, carefully watching them bounce under his touch. He got extremely distracted. Suddenly his throat felt dry and he swallowed making you smile.  
“What?”   
“Nothing oppa, keep going”  
“Close your eyes”  
You did, and he carefully wiped the eyeshadow, finding himself wanting to feel your eyelashes too.  
“You don’t need all this. You are naturally cute”  
He didn’t realise that it came out loud, you opened your eyes holding onto his wrist.  
“Thanks oppa, you are more beautiful tho”  
“Alright we must go, now do a lower ponytail please”  
You listened without argument, you took off the hair elastic as he watched you intensely redo the ponytail.  
It was hypnotising him.  
“Done!”  
“Huh… yes”  
He took off his beanie and put it in your head, he followed by wrapping his scarf around your neck. Finally taking your cardigan and placing it on your shoulders.  
“I can’t believe I am doing this” he said looking at your face again.  
You scrunched your nose feeling the warmth of his scarf “it smells so good”  
You made him blush every time you spoke.  
“Now put on your cardigan properly and close it, your-” he pointed down at your navel that was clearly showing.  
You giggled and nodded.  
“Ready!”  
“Let’s go”  
He sat on his bike motioning for you to sit in the rear back seat he had gotten the day before for you. You sat and held onto his shirt.  
“Hold on tight” he announced before starting to pedal.  
Your arms found their way and encircled tightly around his waist, he looked down watching your hands on his abdomen. He welcomed the feeling and smiled.  
It was magical, everything… the surroundings of your own house that you’ve never seen this close. Yixing was making this possible for you.  
Your father’s sheep around the field, the birds, the trees, the smell of real oxygen.  
“Are you alright?”  
“I am perfect. This is unreal, I’m so happy”  
“This is your land, wait until I take you somewhere even better”  
You looked behind and your house looked tiny in the horizon. Your head leaned on Yixing’s back extremely happy not wanting this ever to end. This was by far the best day of your life.  
Yixing was also very happy knowing that he was the one that was providing you with your first experience outside the house.  
Your first experience of everything really.  
He felt privileged.  
The landscape started to change and it almost felt like he was riding through a forest, suddenly a lake appearing before you. The sunbeams hitting the surface making it shine taking your breath away.  
He stopped getting off, taking your hand leaving the bike next to a tree.  
“You like it?”  
“It’s- it’s amazing” you stated your mouth opening widely.   
“Want to get closer?”  
“Can we?”  
“Sure! My friends and I come and swim here all the time”  
“You have friends? I’d love to meet them”  
“Ah no… these are guy friends, they’ll eat you up alive”  
“Eat me?”  
“Yeah you are too cute, and some of them are too flirty, I don’t want them to…”  
You giggled covering your mouth.  
He bent to get some pebbles “watch”  
He started showing you his skills in stone skipping, you were so excited making him very confident, flashing you a smile every time he succeeded.  
Your face stated to get really warm, you took off the beanie and the scarf going under the shadow of the tree.  
“I think you overworked yourself today, I’m sorry ___, maybe we should head back?”  
“No I’m loving this, just a little longer”  
“Alright then let’s sit for a bit”  
You sat under the tree leaning your back shoulder to shoulder, he sighed and looked at you, your cheeks too crimson for his liking.  
“So I understand you suffer from a condition?”  
“Can we not talk talk about it today?”  
“I apologise. I shouldn’t-”  
“No that’s not what I meant, I just prefer to talk about something nice. Not my condition today. Please”  
“Alright” he smiled, his dimples coming to life again.  
“Tell me what brings you here. What’s your story?”  
“I was born in Changsha, the state of Hunan. I am an only child. I came here because I got a scholarship in medical school, I was the first in all Hunan, and I was accepted in Seoul University, but then my mother couldn’t keep sewing she had to stop because her sight. I had to send money so I dropped in my second year”  
“I am sorry about your mother” you patted his shoulder “but you were going to be a doctor!?”  
“Yeah but that is long forgotten. This job pays for my mother’s expenses and I am happy with that”  
“How old are you?”  
“I am 22″  
“And you are?”  
“I am- well but don’t freak out”  
“What? Are you underage?”  
“In a few months I’ll be 18″  
“How many are a few?”  
“Nine months?”  
“No way! This is wrong! I’ll be accused of kidnap of a child”  
“Yeah you are totally right. Let’s head back, but I saw this one pebble I’d like to take with me to remind me of this day. Please~~~”  
“Alright, where?”  
He got up helping you stand, you took off your shoes and cardigan and walked behind him.  
“I think you need to take off you shoes, it’s right there at the edge”  
He took his shoes off following your finger that pointed inside the water where it clearly looked deeper “where?” he asked.  
“Right… THERE!” you exclaimed before pushing him, making him fall bottom down.  
He got up turning to face you and before he could even react you jumped on him.  
image  
Originally posted by chiuyixing  
“I don’t want to go home yet” you stated encircling his neck.  
“Well… now that we are wet, I guess we could take advantage of the unforeseen circumstances.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> A/N: Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_^


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Yixing getting himself into dangerous territory… being hated sometimes was better than being loved…

“Please take advantage of the circumstances” you whispered.  
“You are so cute” he said moving your hair away from your face “I think the sun is doing you really good, your face is glowing, you are very pretty ___”  
You sighed smiling never breaking eye contact, as you got closer your chest pressed on his, your arms tightening the grip around his neck.  
“Take me deeper, I want to experience what floating feels like”  
Yixing wrapped his arm securely around your waist pushing himself further inside the lake.  
He stopped when his feet couldn’t touch the ground underneath him. He spun around a few times to hear your laugh in his ears. Yes it was your first time doing such a thing and he felt lucky and privileged to be the one showing you these new things, but he also felt it was his first time also. It wasn’t the same when the boys were with him.  
This felt magical.   
How you clung on him, how happy he made you.  
How happy you equality made him… A new kind of feeling that satisfied all his senses.  
He stopped for a moment, your laughter quieting. You both could clearly hear the water around you. Suddenly your smiles dying into an intense silence as you studied each others face features.  
He was looking at your lips and back at your eyes.  
“Are you really here in my arms ___?”  
“I was about to ask the same”  
“You are, I wish I could stop the time”  
“I thought you wanted time to pass, so I can be 18″  
“That also but not now” he admitted.  
“Tell me more things…”  
One of his hands left your waist coming out of the water, stopping right in front your face, his fingers questioning wether he should or he shouldn’t.  
“What?”  
“I am jealous of the sun” he voiced.  
“Why?’  
“He’s gotten to kiss your cheeks”  
“And I didn’t allow it. Aren’t you going to do anything about it?” you asked playfully.  
“Should I- I…” his wet thumb touched your cheekbone tracing a line where you were most flushed “you are beautiful and delicate”  
Your eyes closed at the contact expectant of more, your heart at this point racing uncontrollably. Just then you felt the touch of his soft lips. Gently, almost like the touch of a feather on your skin.  
Your eyes opened when his lips left your cheek, he had a smile brighter than the sun above you. You felt complete, almost happy to die then if it was your destiny.  
“You are the most precious thing. I can’t believe I have you between my arms. Life is suddenly beautiful because of you ___”  
The excitement really made you feel feverish, even thought the water was cold, your body felt like 100º C.   
You were so consumed in the moment that you didn’t notice you had been dragged back near the shore your feet touching the ground again.  
“Ouch!”  
“What! What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, I just stepped on a sharp pebble, that’s all”  
“Let me see ___”  
“No please keep talking, I never felt so alive”  
“Which foot?”  
“Oppa, I’m OK”  
“Show me!”  
Yixing quickly slid one arm behind your back and one under your knees to show him your foot.  
“It’s bleeding! We need to go back!” he announced alarmed when he saw the little cut on your toe.  
“I’m alright! Please don’t deprive me of this, forget about it for now”  
He didn’t listen and walked out of the water with you between his arms. You noticed him frown making you sad that you caused it.  
“I don’t want to go home!” you kicked your legs in the air to let you down.  
“I’m not risking it, your mother was very worried the day you had the scratches on your hands, I know you have a condition and I would never forgive myself if I was the one causing you more pain”  
“But you make me happy, I don’t want to go to that prison yet” you whined in response.  
“___!” he exclaimed out of worry “what is what you have? Tell me I need to know”  
“Oppa~~~ I don’t want to talk about it”  
“You are not attractive when you are stubborn”  
“Immunodeficiency disorder!” you spatted worried that he really meant that you weren’t attractive in his eyes anymore.  
Yixing scrunched his nose disappointed with himself, how he allowed himself getting in your trap and let you in the lake and even cut yourself.  
“Oppa?”  
He sat you down in the rear back seat of his bike going on one knee taking your foot to examine the cut.  
“Oppa”  
“Don’t move” he ordered as he cleaned the cut blowing on it without looking at you. Once satisfied enough he took your shoes and his own in hand and got on his seat “hold on, we are heading back”  
You didn’t complain and did as he said. He pedalled on full speed, a lot faster than on your way there. Your wet clothes and your cold body being hit bit the breeze as he pedalled worried you, you knew you were booked for a fever tonight, maybe even more because your ears started to give you signals that it was not a simple fever what you were going to encounter.  
“Oppa! Wait, wait”  
“We need to hurry, I can’t stop now”  
“I am not feeling too good”  
Yixing stopped the bike violently, so much so that you were going to fall when he caught you on time.  
“What? What are you feeling?”  
“I’m cold, I am very cold” you said closing your eyes.  
Yixing panicked when he saw how pale you turned, your lips almost blue.   
“We are almost there, please don’t-”  
Your head fell forward crushing on his also wet chest, but unexplainably he was warm. He irradiated a kind of warmth that felt good on your achy skin, a feeling you never experienced before while sick.  
“I can’t, I’m cold”   
Yixing started rubbing your back, he was in total dismay. He couldn’t have you sick in the middle of the woods.  
“___? Please, just a few more minutes and we will be there”  
“Are you that worried?”  
“I am, what can I do? Tell me!”  
“I will gather some strength” you replied “but promise no matter what happens you will never deprive me from seeing you” you continued looking up at him.  
“What? What are you talking about now little one? You are sick, and it’s my fault”  
“Promise”  
“I promise till the last breath, that I will never ever leave you” he confirmed loudly, hugging you tight, kissing the crown of your head nervously.  
“Now I can push myself, I can do this”  
“Good”  
He sat back pulling your arms at his waist and pedalled as fast as he could, he felt how your limp body was loosing strength, and how your grip on him slowly loosened.  
“Just a little bit more ___, please” he cried in desperation.  
Finally the land around your house was visible to him in the horizon. He entered through the gates right behind a truck.  
“Hey! Hey ajussi!” called Yixing “a quick lift till the house?”  
“Sure hold on!” replied the driver.  
Yixing held onto the tail gate of the truck with one hand and in a matter of seconds you arrived to your house’s backside. Yixing thanked the driver pedalling the last few steps.   
When you arrived to the back door he stopped turning to face you. He was terrified when he saw that you were barely conscious. Yixing quickly slid one arm behind your back and one under your knees lifting you, he walked till the door knocking it with his foot. When Ada opened the door she gasped, her eyes giving away that the problem was even bigger than what he thought it would be.  
“Changwook-ssi and Marie-ssi were looking for ___, they are here”  
“Let me in, I don’t care now!” Yixing forced himself inside “take me to ___’s room”  
Ada leaded him, Yixing could already hear the hysterical stage your mom was in as he walked through the house. They climbed the stairs that would take him to your room, and there an argument got much clearer in his ears.  
“She must be around the house, you heard her she wanted to see the flowers up close” a male voice was recognised.  
“SHE ISN’T, ADA WENT TO CHECK! AND HYUNSUNG LOOKED FOR HER ALL OVER! OPPA GET ME MY DAUGHTER!”  
At that moment Yixing gulped, looking at your face one more time before Ada opened the door without even knocking, Yixing made his entry muting your parents completely for a second before your dad stepped forward taking you from Yixing’s arms.   
Your mother didn’t waste time and slapped Yixing with all her force, it was as loud as a clap, and stung his face, but not as much as seeing your lifeless body in your dad’s arms.   
The impact had left a red welt behind. Just below Yixing’s eye was a small cut where the your mother’s ring had caught him. He staggered backwards, clutching his face, eyes watering.  
“TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HER YOU FILTHY RAT!”  
“Marie! Enough! Maybe he found her, why are you jumping into conclusions? Go undress ___ and change her she is wet and shivering”  
Your mother went to check on you as you father patted on Yixing’s back urging him to leave the room. Yixing took one last look wiping the tear that threatened to fall on his swollen cheek.  
“Come to my office”  
“But… she needs… she has a cut”  
“Where?” asked your father alarmed as he took his phone in hand.  
“On-on… on her toe” stuttered Yixing seeing the panic in your dad’s face.  
“Yes doctor, please come over”  
Yixing’s hands found their way to his scalp, pulling at his hair, wondering if he did really put you in danger”  
“On her toe, I don’t really know but she is shivering and all her body is wet” continued you father looking straight into Yixing’s eyes “she was out, I will find out what happened to her till you come”  
Your dad terminated the call exhaling loudly looking at his hands.  
“I will tell you what happened”  
“Of course you are going to tell me what happened son. I can control my anger unlike my wife” stated your dad walking towards Yixing placing his hands over his shoulders heavily to face him “now start speaking, and I hope you didn’t do anything you will regret later”  
Yixing told him everything about the incident, skipping the parts where you had shared more than a cheek kiss, just explaining that you really wanted to go out and he couldn’t just say no. He wasn’t being a coward not coming clean of his full motives, but he really feared that your dad would order not to come close to you again, and then we would be breaking his promise that played on his head like mantra.  
‘I promise till the last breath that I will never ever leave you’  
“Please sajang-nim*… can I see her?”  
*Sajang-nim: term to address a CEO of a company, male householder, polite term for higher rank in general  
“Aren’t you going ahead of yourself?”  
“Just until the doctor comes, I will check her temperature and her pulse”  
“We can do that ourselves”  
“I can- I can do anything just let me see her please”  
“Why would I let you though son? You had- not going to call it kidnap, but you had without out permission gotten our sick daughter out, she swam in a dirty lake even though her condition doesn’t even allow her go out to begin with”  
“But with all due respect, her condition doesn’t require her to stay home, in the contrary she got vitamin D from the sun and sh-”  
“How would you know insolent kid!?”  
“I was previously a medical student sajang-nim” announced Yixing proudly.  
“Oh I see” said your father contemplating the options and the change in the game when Yixing stated that “wait here” your dad leaving almost running.  
Yixing was left alone in the huge office, finally taking a look at his surroundings. It looked like a library, it was outrageously big. He shivered for a moment, after all he was soaked still, he noticed that he had made wet footsteps all over the office.  
Your dad finally came back with what it looked like clothing “come with me Yixing?”  
“Yes sajang-nim, Zhang Yixing”  
“Alright Zhang Yixing” he walked and opened the door to his en-suite bathroom “please take a quick shower, you have all the toiletries you need in the cabinet, and these are just my clothes, they got a bit tight on me so I wasn’t planning on using them anymore”  
“But sir this is too much”  
“I am doing it for ___, you can’t see her in your condition” your father closed the door behind Yixing leaving him to assimilate what he asked him to do.  
But anything for you, even if they told him to scrub the floors of all the mansion.  
Yixing placed the clothes on one of the shelves peeing himself of his wet clothes in a matter of seconds, he turned the water on not even acknowledging if it was hot or cold, he lathered his hair thoroughly with shampoo followed by scrubbing his body like never before.   
Once satisfied, he jumped out of the shower pulling the towel to dry himself, he took the pile of clothing in hands inspecting what your dad had gotten him.  
First there was a pack of new boxers, and new socks, he put them on followed by the grey linen pants that clearly had a tag still on, finally the white shirt also brand new. It all fit perfectly. He looked at his reflexion on the mirror admiring his new look and the visible scratch from that slap he received earlier. Finally he brushed his hair backwards making his forehead visible.  
He looked gorgeous. Nice clothes really suited him.  
He gathered his dirty wet clothes folding them putting them aside rushing outside barefoot only in his socks. He headed outside the office and saw your father having another clear loud argument with your mother just outside your door.  
“Wow that was fast!” exclaimed your father smiling his way, also cutting your mother off.  
“Of course it was fast, how many showers has he ever had in his life? Does he even know what hygiene is?”  
“MARIE! ENOUGH!”  
Yixing held his hands in front of him looking at his feet, he then felt his back being tapped in an encouraging manner “come with me son”  
Your father opened the door to your room, it was all white with some baby blue intonations. He felt how innocent you really looked when he saw your face as you lied down on your bed from behind the white canopy.  
As an instinct he wanted to run to you but your dad stopped him at his shoulders “just carefully, she seems weak, don’t excite her too much”  
“Yes sajang-nim”  
You heard Yixing’s voice and immediately tried to straighten yourself “Yixing oppa? Is that you?” you asked your voice coarse.  
Yixing opened the canopy going onto his knees looking at your face wanting to cares and ruffle your hair “how are you feeling?”  
“I feel better now that you are here”  
“Great! This is just great! And I am just supposed to be witnessing this scene as if nothing? Changwook oppa, I can’t take this nonsense!”  
“Well if you can’t then just leave, he is here because we need him” your dad’s words directed to your mom sounded venomous “right so son, can you do what you said you would?”  
Yixing gently nodded uncovering you, you were wearing a long night gown that had rolled up to expose your full bare thighs, he cleared his throat looking at your face, feeling your temperature with his hand.  
“We already did all this, and it’s your fault that she has fever!” attacked your mom again.  
Yixing ignored her taking your wrist to check your pulse “would you have a stethoscope?”  
“Why would we?” she replied.  
“Marie stop talking” your father nearly losing it by now “no son, we don’t, the doctor is on his way, but can’t you-”  
And before your father finished his sentence Yixing’s ear was placed over your chest, taking absolutely everyone by surprise, each one having their own reaction. You giggled, your father doubled his eyes in size and your mother just walked pulling Yixing away from you by his collar, making him fall on the floor bottom down.  
“DON’T TOUCH HER!”  
“Marie! That’s it, I warned you, you are going outside the room right now!” you father announced pulling your mother from her wrists “son you do what you need to do”  
Yixing nodded straightening himself.  
“You heard my daddy, do what you got to do”  
“In that case what you are wearing is really not helping, because you have fever, are you wearing anything underneath it?”  
Your cheeky smile died at the realisation of what he was asking “yes, shorts and a tank top”  
He stood up from the floor “I’ll turn around, take the night gown off and cover yourself”  
You crossed your hands over to pull the night gown off your head, but it wasn’t easy, you were tired in the process and in fairness you didn’t even remember the last time you didn’t have help from your mother taking off the long night gowns, they were a challenge.  
“Are you done?”  
“No? I’m stuck” you replied innocently your voice muffled by the fabric at your face.  
“Stuck?”  
“Oppa help me!”  
Yixing turned around to find you inside battling with the sleeves, not able to yank it off your head, he chucked lightly bringing his fisted hand to his mouth to suppress any laughter. He pulled the night gown easily freeing you from your struggle.  
“Oppa~~~” you whined fisting his shirt “I’m dizzy”  
He held you at your waist supporting you… and oh he got even dizzier than you were when his eyes landed on your exposed collarbones.  
“Just… just lie down” he tried to sound casual and not affected after your back hit the mattress.   
He took the thermometer to check your exact temperature “yes you are 38.7º you shouldn’t cover” he pulled the duvet away taking in the look of your flushed thighs in more detail this time.  
He gulped before taking your wrist in hand again pressing his head back at your chest.  
“My pulse it going to be racing anyway” you stated.  
“Shhh, let me”  
“How can it not be?”  
“Shhh” he said again lifting his head.  
Too close, too close for him not to get affected, his eyes left your own going to your lips, he watched you wet them running your tongue over them.  
“Oppa you are giving me the fever”   
Your fingers found their way to his hair, and at that moment we was just too weak, he wanted to give in when he felt you pulling him towards you.  
“___! Please let me, I need to check on you” he stopped you.  
“I will be totally and perfectly fine if you kissed me”  
“I am going to ignore that because your parents are outside and I don’t need your mother to hate me more”  
“Let me at least kiss the scratch on your cheek”  
“___, stop all this, now open your mouth”  
You smiled and opened it.  
“Your tongue move- I can’t see” you suddenly felt his finger on your tongue to flatten it “say AH”  
“Aaaaah”  
“Alright your tonsils might be a bit inflamed”  
Before his finger left your mouth you bit him.  
“Stop playing, come on, I need to feel your neck now”  
You tied up your long hair into a bun. When he saw your slender neckline, his heart beat faster, noticing his hand shivering as it went for your neck. He felt your tonsils looking away.  
“Oppa”  
“Shhh”  
“Oppa I am love sick”  
“Silly little girl, you might be having a throat infection”  
“Nothing new, but this time I feel better than anytime, you are next to me like you promised, and my dad is nice to you”  
“___, I think I should leave now, to many events”  
*Knock on the door*  
“The doctor is here now get out!”  
Yixing bowed at your mother wanting to leave.  
“Why is she half naked, what are you?” she stopped him questioning.  
“She has fever”  
“Well of course she has, she needs to be wrapped up” added your mother trying to put you the night gown back on”  
“Actually Marie-ssi, I had always told you that that is wrong” said the doctor making his way “I am just astonished that finally someone did what I was saying all these years. Who are you?”  
“The postman!” exclaimed your mother.  
“And an ex medical student” added your father.  
“I just thought it was for the best” stated Yixing shyly.  
“So what happened? Tell me in detail” asked the doctor.  
“Nothing happened I had a swim at the lake and got a scratch on my toe and I am perfectly fine”  
“Well some vitamin D isn’t bad right ___?” said the doctor smiling at you.  
“I said get out, we don’t need you anymore!”  
“Mom!”  
“Marie!”  
You and your father spatted at the same time.  
“If you’ll excuse me” Yixing said before looking at you for the last time before leaving.  
Your father run after him “son! listen” Yixing turned around to face him “I’d like you to be here tomorrow at 8 am, I need to talk to you about something”  
“Yes sajang-nim”  
Later that night  
“Changwook oppa what happened today… was outrageous, I don’t want to see that boy around here anymore, can’t you fire him? Hum?” asked your mother as she shifted in bed to face your father.  
“Marie, you don’t have any idea what I have planned, this boy… he can be of great help”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I will invest in him to take care of our baby”  
***  
“You mean Moon Changwook? The Moon Changwook? Are you for real hyung?”  
“Yes I am, why Baekhyun?”  
“He wants to see you? Concerning his daughter? Go away!”  
“It’s because she is sick and I helped, nothing else”  
“Yeah nothing other than ‘you can be a good suitor for her’ kind of deal”  
“Baekhyun-ah! None of that, he just wants to thank me”  
“I still don’t understand how you got a hold of her Yixing”  
“If you are fishing for information I am not giving you any Junmyeon”  
“Did you sleep with her? Are you no longer pure like we are hyung?”   
“Yah! Baekhyun-ah, you are the worst! I regret telling you anything”  
“Just before you go tomorrow Yixing” said Junmyeon stopping his friend “be careful, Moon Changwook is one of the most powerful men in Korea”  
“Sure Junmyeon-ah, don’t worry”  
“So what will you wear tomorrow? Let me get you something” said Junmyeon with a genuine smile.  
“Why don’t you ever lend me clothes too hyung?” whined Baekhyun.  
Junmyeon was one of Yixing’s best friends, he was very wealthy, they met one day when Junmyeon’s grades were being delivered to his house by Yixing, and there he asked him for the favour not to deliver them because he was sure he had failed. And ever since then they got very close.  
Baekhyun shared room with Yixing, he was an orphan and a mechanic apprentice, they met when Yixing’s bike tires were flat and Baekhyun fixed it.  
The group of friends was big and extended to 12 in total, each one holding a story and a background, that is why Yixing had faith that communicating with Changwook wasn’t as big deal as Junmyeon had warned him.  
***  
Yixing hid behind the tree that was close to your room, he awaited in the darkness of the silent night for all the lights to turn off, but they weren’t. The only bright side was that there weren’t any dogs to bark his presence.  
He leaned on the tree looking at your room for what it felt like an eternity.  
He decided to carefully walk around the house and indeed there weren’t any other lights on except for yours, it was already 2am and it didn’t look like it was going to change anytime soon.   
He decided to risk it, watching your silhouette come and go wasn’t satisfying him enough, he wanted to hear your voice, know that you were doing fine.  
Maybe he needed more than that, at that moment his brain was clouded and he didn’t care.  
He took a small pebble of the ground and threw it to your window awaiting your acknowledgement. He was getting inpatient as he didn’t respond, he threw a bigger one this time. A third one and a forth. Finally you opened the curtain trying to figure where these noises came from. You opened the window to look but it was dark.  
“___!” whisper-shouted Yixing.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I just wanted to check on you, are doing better?”  
“Wait!”  
You disappeared closing the window, he went to the back door knowing you were going to meet him there.  
You opened the door and he just hugged you tight lifting you off the ground burying his nose in the crock of your neck.  
“I was so worried”  
“If I knew you were going to be like this I would of gotten sick earlier”  
“Go back to bed now, don’t cover too much when you have fever” he added setting you back in the floor.  
“No, you are coming with me” you took his hand and pulled him inside closing the door.  
“__-”  
“Quiet, take off your shoes”   
He couldn’t really decline the request, he was actually hoping for you to say it. He let himself being dragged by you in the darkness of the huge corridors. When you arrived at the stairs and before you took the first one he surprised you lifting you bridal style you were speechless, however you welcomed it encircling your arms around his neck.   
Nothing was said and you just enjoyed each others smiles.  
He pushed the door to your room open with his back, setting you down in bed.  
“Let me check your fever”  
“I don’t have any, but my throat is very sore now” you stated scrunching your nose.  
“Hmmm, let me see”  
You opened your mouth sticking your tongue out “aaaaah”  
“Yeah, I think” he placed his hand on your neck “you to have tonsillitis, pity tho, I think I can’t do what I wanted to do”  
“What did you want to do?” you asked almost knowing the answer but wanting to hear it nevertheless.  
“Well you have an infection, and it’s very contagious, especially when it’s in your mouth. Even though your lips still look inviting and-” he run his thumb across your lower lip.  
“Oppa, it’s not fair, why do I have to be sick again”  
“I know life is so unfair sometimes” he sighed exaggeratedly “I guess I will have to leave” he added teasingly.  
“No oppa, stay for a bit, I will not come too close to you” you whined pulling at his shoulder to sit next to you again.  
He sat back with a new kind of smile, the kind of smile that made you nervous and excited. You looked into each other’s eyes, your bodies close. He knew you wanted to be kissed even tho you were sick.   
He slowly leant his head forward resting his forehead on yours, never breaking eye contact. His gaze was intense and he occasionally glanced down to look at your lips.  
Gently and slowly he lifted your chin with his forefinger, until your face was uplifted towards his. He took his time to build up the suspense! He licked his lips and glanced at yours again, all while he was still holding your chin, your heartbeats quickening.  
Yixing dipped his head as if to kiss you, he closed his eyes and very subtly and softly he brushed his lips on your flushed cheek, he paused and softly inhaled your smell again.  
“I can’t leave, you smell so good, I think I got addicted”  
He slowly come back to your lips this time, just barely touching them with his, he looked at you in the eyes one last time before indulging himself in this feeling closing his eyes. It was barely a soft peck, before stopping to see your reaction, your hands moved to fist his shirt, not really knowing what to do.  
He then tilted his head to one side kissing more of your lips, and more, slowly before it was a full kiss when you felt his tongue make contact with your lower lip, asking for permission to meet yours.  
When your tongues met, you elected a soft noise from the back of his throat, that kind of noise that made your body tremble.  
"Your lips are so soft” he said before pulling away, his hands cupping your cheeks “thank you ___”  
“You are going to get infected” you giggled.  
“I don’t care” he added kissing you again “when my throat hurts it’ll remind me of the sweet taste of your lips”  
***  
The following morning Yixing wore Junmyeon’s clothes looking like a prince. He was too excited, more than meeting your father was the fact of going to your house again. See you smile in the morning after what had happened the night before.  
“Good morning Yixing, you look very nice today, Changwook-ssi is waiting for you in the garden” announced Ada pointing where he had to go.  
“Thanks Ada” he bowed and went towards the nice garden with flowers of all kinds and sorts.  
He found your father wearing casual clothes, he was trimming some bushes, and cleaning around the flowers, just like any regular person would do, nothing to fear, he was just human.  
“Good morning sajang-nim” greeted Yixing with a 90º bow.  
“Wow son! A bit overdressed are we?”  
“I apologise sajang-nim. I didn’t know…”  
“No need to apologise, now come give me a hand” said your father offering Yixing a pair of pruners.  
Yixing bent down and mirrored what your father was doing, carefully just cutting the leaves that looked weak.  
“Fast learner, I like it. You look smart son”  
“Thanks sajang-nim”  
“Why did you come Yixing”  
Yixing didn’t understand the question and just stopped to look at him.  
“Yes I mean, why are you here?”  
“You asked me to come”  
“Do you know what I brought you here for?”  
Yixing shook his head.  
“How long have you been seeing my daughter?”  
“Saj-”  
“Don’t lie, I hate liars. If you tell me I will not get upset and more than that I will try to accommodate it”  
“Just a few days ago, a week maybe, it wasn’t intentional…”  
“Sounds about right. I was testing you, because I know when you first met her, ___ tells me everything. If you would of told me that you just met her yesterday you would of been kicked out by now”  
Yixing gulped, no matter what, the situation was still intimidating.  
“Why did you drop of college? Bad grades?”  
“No sajang-nim. I had to… to support my mother in China, she can’t work anymore an-”  
“Would you like to go back to Medical school?”  
“Oh that is like a dream, but I know I can’t, I made peace with it”  
“I will pay your tuition, what I ask you is to be the best one”  
“Bu- just like that? What in return?”  
“You are smart. I swear I like you Yixing. Marry ___, take care of her forever, because I will not last in this life, I need someone she likes and someone I can trust. Are you trust worthy for me to give you my most precious thing?”  
Yixing was taken aback, he didn’t answer at first and just opened his eyes in surprise.  
“Unless you don’t have an eye for my daughter, I can’t force you”  
“Not at all sajang-nim, she- she is everything I want”  
“Do you like my daughter Yixing?”  
“I- I more than like her! I love her sajang-nim”  
“Welcome to the family Zhang Yixing” said your father offering Yixing a handshake.  
It was overwhelming, Yixing’s happiness.  
He just didn’t know what he got himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________
> 
> A/N: Seems like everything is going to plan… but not really :-/  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Yixing learns that even though everything looks bright, he still can’t have everything.

“YOU DID WHAT!?”  
“As you heard it Marie, and he is coming for dinner to officially ask for ___’s hand in marriage”  
“Changwook oppa!”  
“I will not hear anything negative about this, Zhang Yixing is going to be your son-in-law, whether you like it or not Marie”  
*****  
“You got her pregnant!”  
“What? Shut up Baekhyun”  
“Then give me an explanation to this”  
“It seems odd alright Yixing my friend, Moon Changwook? Asking you to marry his daughter? And pay your tuition? What in return?” asked Junmyeon rubbing his chin narrowing his eyes.  
“My tuition in return of marrying his daughter. That way I can send money to my mother without having to work. He said he will help me with that too”  
“Then she must be ugly” teased Baekhyun.  
“No she isn’t!”  
“What’s the catch, I agree with Junmyeon-ah here” added Yifan that was having none of this.  
“She is sick, he needs me to take care of her forever” he replied naively.  
“See? Now it’s starting to make a little bit of sense Yixing didi” said Luhan patting his friend’s back.  
“No, no, I think I might of worded that wrongly”  
“No hyung, you actually didn’t. The man is cunning, he isn’t giving you anything for free here. You are marrying his sick daughter that can’t be a wife fully”  
“Baekhyun-ah!” spatted all at the same time.  
“But it’s true! Why would you take a sick girl and make her your wife? You haven’t even had a girl before and this man wants you to marry his defective daughter”  
“I can’t believe I am hearing this” said Yixing getting on his bike “and I certainly don’t want to”  
“Wait Yixing” called Junmyeon "ignore Baekhyun you know how he is. I’ll come with you to the dinner, but firstly let’s dress you to Moon Changwook’s standards, you are no less than him. In the contrary you will be better than him in every sense”  
A week later…  
“Dress nicely ___, we have an important visit today”  
“Appa please, I don’t want to be in another boring party with your partners, I will read a book instead”  
“Why are you said baby?”  
“Nothing, It will go away”  
“You liked going to the lake ___?”  
“I did, and I miss Zhang Yixing, was he fired? Did mom do something or asked you to-”  
“Get dressed, wear that pink dress I got you from Nagoya last time”  
“Sure appa”  
image  
Your mom helped you get ready, she was acting very strangely, you watched her reflexion in the mirror, she looked melancholic as she brushed your hair.  
You didn’t dare asking her, but she definitely didn’t look happy at all, even though she was wearing one of her best dresses looking stunning herself. You assumed that she might not be in the mood to meet with other the partner’s wives today. She was antisocial anyhow and she disliked having a lot of people in the house.  
“Samo-nim, they have arrived” announced Ada.  
Your mom just nodded fixing your earrings “we will be right there”  
“Mom? Mom are you crying?”  
“I’m alright, just- let’s go”  
“Mom? What’s wrong?  
“Come on they are waiting for you”  
“For me?” you exclaimed walking behind her “who? Who Mom!? Mom!”  
image  
And there he stood, Zhang Yixing, looking painfully gorgeous. Your heart racing uncontrollably when you noticed how well groomed he was and how natural he looked in your house, standing in the front hallway, your father greeting him and another young man next to him.  
Yixing looked up meeting your shellshocked gaze. You had to hold onto the handrail because it felt dizzy suddenly. He was just as shy as you were, but at the same time he looked confident and too handsome for your poor health to handle.  
“Come on ___, get down already and greet the guests”  
You went down, slowly, never breaking eye contact with Yixing, he was blushing and kept rubbing the back of his neck, noticing his handsome friend patting on his back.  
Finally you walked towards them hooking your arm with your dad’s.  
“I know you are surprised honey, but this dinner is for you. Please greet the guests”  
“Hello, I am Kim Junmyeon” you extended your hand and he shook it shaking it enthusiastically.  
“Hi ___, how have you been?” said Yixing taking your hand placing a light kiss on it.  
You flinched at the contact, immediately looking at your dad and searching for your mother who wasn’t even there anymore.  
Your father smiled before guiding Junmyeon to the living room leaving you with Yixing alone.  
“What are you doing here?” you whisper-shouted “what is happening? Why haven’t you delivered the mail all this time? What are you wearing?”  
“Shhh, come on let’s not keep them waiting” he said placing his hand on the small of your back making you shiver “you look so pretty ___, so much that I want to kiss you, like the other day”  
“Yix-”  
“Guys are you coming?” asked your dad.  
“Yes, yes sajang-nim”  
The dinner was placid enough, most of the time was your dad getting really interested in Junmyeon’s family business, your mother took an obvious interest too. And that was all good because it left you with loads of opportunity to look at your angel. He was adorable as he chew on his steak, he was confused to see the amount of cutlery not knowing which fork to use, the cherry on the top was when he poured water in the wine glass, he was so cute. Bless his soul, you were starting to have the urge to feel his chest next to your ear, to hear his heartbeats, to make sure that all this was real and not a dream.  
“Desserts are to be served in the garden please Ada”  
“Yes sajang-nim”  
“It’s too cold outside, ___ can’t come out” stated your mom.  
“She can Marie, please Ada get something warm for ___”  
When Ada came back with a quilt, Yixing took it from her hands wrapping you with it. They all went quiet watching the scene, you felt exposed because your cheeks heated up clearly giving away how affected you were at his proximity.  
You sat in the garden swing, Yixing was hesitant for a moment before sitting next to you.  
You ate desserts in complete silence, your mother had her eyes fixated on Yixing and you noticed how hard it was for him to even swallow.  
Random conversations that took at least an hour before your father started asking Yixing questions about China and his studies.  
“So I think Yixing has something to say? Right son?”  
“Ah yes, yes” he looked at Junmyeon for support, he smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah tell us our dear beloved postman what you have to tell us”  
Your dad elbowed your mom for her to stop, Yixing cleared his throat resting his arms on his thighs entwining his fingers together.  
“I- well I would really hope… I mean-”  
“Yes son?”  
“I-“  
“Come on Yixing-ah” said Junmyeon with a bright smile.  
It made you nervous, could it be?  
“I would like to maybe ask ___’s hand in marriage? Please?”  
Your mother scoffed looking the other side, you knew she was most probably cursing under her breath, her face factions turning into menacing. But that didn’t matter when you saw your father’s reaction, he smiled and relaxed his back in the chair.  
“I will- I will finish my studies, and I will be a doctor, and I will make you proud of me. I promise sajang-nim”  
“___ is 17” stated your mom.  
“Well, I mean if ___ is alright with the proposition, they could get engaged now and maybe get married after Yixing finishes”  
“But appa! That is too far away”  
“What do you say Yixing?”  
“I think we could get married, she won’t distract me. I can do it”  
Your father got up and so did Yixing, he hugged him and tapped his back “just take it easy boy, we will discuss the details later. Congratulations!”  
You stood up not believing what was happening.  
“So you agree ___? Will you be happy to marry Dr. Zhang Yixing?”  
“Appa! Yes?”  
“Yes honey, I am happy for you” he hugged you lifting you off the ground spinning you around.  
Your mother couldn’t take the sight, she stood up getting inside the house ignoring everything. It pained Yixing but he didn’t want to ruin the happy moment.  
Junmyeon tapped on Yixing’s back “this suits you my friend, congratulations, your bride-to-be looks like she really likes you” he whispered in his ear.  
Yixing giggled now looking at his friend who was now congratulating your father. It was now time to face you, look into your eyes, his fiancée’s eyes.  
His bride.  
“Is this happening? ___? You will be my wife?”  
“Guys, I think you should get inside, it is kind of chilly” suggested your father winking.  
“And I will take my leave, I have work tomorrow morning” announced Junmyeon.  
“Don’t worry we will drive Yixing back home, thanks for coming”   
Your dad guided Junmyeon to the door while you took Yixing’s hand to get inside. He let himself get dragged by you thinking that this couldn’t just be real. He was there, walking in your house, with the knowledge of your parents. You, his fiancée.  
His.  
You finally stopped turning around to face him. He didn’t even notice where you had taken him lost in the thought that he was going to be able to tell you how happy he was without feeling any guilt.  
“This is my favourite part of the house”  
“Mine too”  
“Silly Yixing, it’s the first time you’ve been here” you said slapping his chest lightly.  
“It is because you are in it” he confidently said bringing you closer to him from the small of your back.  
“Oppa” you struggled to verbalise.  
He tugged a strand of hair behind your ear, his gaze intense and mighty enough to melt metal. He blinked slowly caressing both cheeks, scanning your face in detail. It was intense. Everything about today was intense, you wanted to ask a million things, but you also wanted to stay like this. In silence. Looking at each other..  
“You will be my bride ___. Mine, for me. You will be mine” the gruff in his voice and low tone… the amount of times he said ‘mine’  
You trembled, you blushed, but nothing like when you felt his fingers travelled to your jawline.  
“Oppa”  
“You are so delicate, so beautiful, so unique and pretty” you felt his nose nudging your neck as he spoke those words “I will be the best husband, you wait and see, you will be proud of me. I’ll take care of you and love you forever. This I promise you”  
“Alright, you are speaking ahead of yourself Yixing my dear”  
Both of you flinched at the poisonous voice of your mother speaking way too close.  
“Mom!”  
“Samo-nim!”  
Both of you spatting at the same time.  
“Follow me, and you ___, to your room. We will have a word tomorrow about this”  
“But mom!”  
“NOW!”  
You huffed in discontent and did as she ordered. Leaving Yixing to face his fate. Your mom was already upset about all this. The scene she witnessed wasn’t helping the cause.  
He followed her in silence till they arrived at the impressive kitchen.  
“Stay here”  
He didn’t dare to argue, he just stood watching her bring a bottle of wine and 2 glasses.  
“This is a wine glass, same one you used to drink water. Not blaming you of course, how would an ignorant hungry beggar like you ever know something like this?”  
She poured a glass extending her hand “here”  
“No samo-nim, I don’t drink”  
Your mom scoffed turning her face before she bursted into jerks of sarcastic laughter.  
“Yeah I guess you can’t afford it. Hasn’t your decent handsome friend ever invited you to drinks?”  
“I don’t drink” he repeated.  
“Take it! You will need it for this conversation. Don’t keep my hand extended for too long beggar”  
Yixing exhaled trying to keep composure, when he went to take the glass she let it fall to the floor. The glass naturally shattered into pieces the dark red substance creating a mess.  
After gasping and acknowledge what just happened he lifted his head to meet with the sinister and satisfied grin your mother wore.  
“Clean it!”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Clean the mess you made!”  
“I didn’t do anything”  
“Yes you did, are you arguing with me beggar? You irked me, therefore you did. Now clean and clean my feet” she added giving him a cloth.  
Yixing crouched in the floor as she lifted her foot to his face level “like this you look much better, exactly where you belong”  
“Samo-nim-”  
“You filthy rat! Opportunist… you might of have fooled my kindhearted husband and my naive daughter, but not me”  
“I didn-”  
“You will get your tuition paid to be a respectful doctor and on top of that my precious daughter. What do we get in return?”  
“I will protect her, and love he-”  
“She doesn’t fucking need protection from a rat like you” her voice full of disgust “and don’t you dare touch her ever again, you filthy postman. Disappear and don’t dream big. Now clean all this before you leave”  
He thought about it. He was dreaming big, the tuition, his mother never needing anything ever again plus a bride. The bride of his dreams really. Pure, elegant, beautiful, loving, cute and naive for him to shape and mould as he pleases.  
And sick.  
Weak.  
While he was healthy and any girl would love to have him.  
Why was he thinking of the situation with different eyes right now? Perhaps was the way Marie talked to him? He was trying to find the proof that he wasn’t an opportunist but in the contrary he was going to carry burden.  
“Yixing? Son I was looking all over for you? What are you doing?”  
“Ah sajang-nim, I just dropped it and…”  
“Nonsense, Dr. Zhang Yixing himself?”  
“Sajang-nim” he spoke trying not to seem affected “thank you”  
“Call me abeoji from now on. What’s wrong son?”  
“I don’t think I can do this? I feel like I am taking advantage of ___”  
“Yixing listen, don’t say that, ignore Marie, she is just stubborn, look how happy you are making ___, she’s never been this happy, you will bring her the joy that I can’t or her mother can’t bring her. I really mean it”  
“Can I just tell her goodbye?”  
“I’ll give you 10 minutes, she’s in her room” your father tapped Yixing’s shoulder.  
“But-”  
“Marie… I will distract her, now go” he motioned with his hand for him to go.  
“___, can I come in? ___!” whispered Yixing.  
“Oppa?” you opened the door surprised.  
Yixing covered your mouth with his hand making you walk backwards as he looked behind him making sure no one heard. His neck was stretched right in front of your eyes… his neck… his neck veins…   
Zhang Yixing was just perfect, you were afraid to unwrap him to reveal more greatness, he was out of this world, more beautiful than any model from your magazines.  
He closed the door pushing it lightly with his foot as one hand was still covering your mouth, the other over your hip.  
“That was so loud ___” he whispered.  
He was warm, you didn’t want him to let go of you, if anything maybe get closer.  
“What? Why are you looking at me like th-aaat oh… what are you wearing? Not wearing? I’m sorry, I’ll better leave” he stuttered removing his hands in panic placing them behind his back looking away when he realised you were basically only wearing a pyjama top, and didn’t have the time to wear the lower part to it.   
“Wait, you just came”  
“But you…”  
“I’ll get dressed, don’t go”   
You walked to towards your en-suite bathroom to get the other piece of clothing missing, he looked at his feet bitting on the inside of his cheek, scolding himself for even thinking of looking at you as you walked away.  
But his demos won the battle. He darted his gaze and took in your body from behind as you walked. You were very petite, but surprisingly where he was looking you were just perfect, rounder than expected.  
You came back dressed smiling brightly.  
“Oppa!”  
“I really need to get going, I just came to ask you a question. Are you really happy? You won’t regret marrying me?”  
“Should I ask that question instead? Look at me, I’m nothing, I’d probably get weak if you hug me too tightly or if you kiss me or if we…”  
“If we what?”  
“I…”  
“You are so cute, I love you ___, I really do” he caressed your hair coming closer “I will take care of you”  
“You won’t hate me for being weak? What if I can’t do those things?”  
“You will, we will… listen, I need to go, but leave the back door open. I’ll come back”  
With that he disappeared.  
****   
It was warm, your bare thighs feeling his legs entwining with yours, a sudden tug at your waist as his arm wrapped securely around your waist, his nose at the back of your neck hearing his pants clearly in your ear, sending shivers down your spine.   
“___, wake up”  
You hummed, but you couldn’t wake up, you were tired, your body exhausted from all the excitement of the day before.  
“Oppa”  
“At your service my bride” his voice sounding husky, making all your hairs stand.  
He pressed his chest to your back fully, feeling more of him. All of him. He was strong and healthy… and you couldn’t even open your eyes.  
“Please? Or maybe you need to be awoken like sleeping beauty? Is that it?” he asked detaching himself, letting your back flat on your mattress.  
You smiled, your eyes still closed, waiting for his lips to mould over yours.  
“I am not going to until you ask me to”  
“But I’m not pretty now” you whined slowly opening your eyes.  
He was way closer that what you thought he would be. You felt his fingertips tracing your lips, you found yourself wanting to touch his hair that fell over his forehead.  
“You are always pretty, I was watching you sleep for a good while. I can’t believe you are going to be mine” he continued now his fingers getting bolder travelling to your exposed skin at your collarbones.  
He exhaled loudly, you noticed his Adams apple bobble nervously so you closed your eyes at the sight. Your body felt warm and you liked the overwhelming sensation.  
You felt his nose nudging yours as if asking you permission for his next move that was imminent, resting his hand bellow your ear. He lowered himself further his lips finally landing over yours, this time harder than the last time he kissed you. He pressed them and you heard his loud exhales that fanned over your face. You were trembling again, but so was he. You felt it when your hand fisted his shirt.  
“___, what have you done to me?”  
“Oppa, I can’t breath”  
“Neither can I” he said before claiming your lips again.  
He angled perfectly to make you part your own, and when you did he lost control. He kissed you sloppily, almost as naive and innocent as you.  
Inexperienced.  
He lost himself and his tight grip made you dizzy, excited but anxious at the same time.  
He moved to your chin peppering open mouth kisses travelling to your jaw and collarbones.  
“Oppa~~~” your voice no longer audible even to you.  
“Yes baobei, yes, yes”   
His kisses harder, felt like he would bruise your skin. It was a sweat pain that you wished you could exchange, but your limbs felt numb, as if you had left your body and could no longer even fist his shirt.  
“I can’t, I can’t breathe” you whispered.  
“You are so soft, you smell so good, my baobei. Wo ai ni, wo ai ni baobei, xie xie baobei, wo ai ni”   
He started blabbering in Chinese, and as much as it turned you on, you were really struggling to breathe.  
“Oppa, move!”  
Yixing felt as if a ton of bricks just fell over his head. He detached his lips from your neck in alarm, you were panting heavily, you still looked delicious and it make him feel bad that he wanted to continue.  
“___! What’s wrong?”  
“I can’t breathe, I am sorry oppa, I want to, but I can’t”  
His excitement died when he realised how selfish he was being, he knew you were weak, but his greed…  
Even tho it was going to be really hard.  
He decided not to touch you ever again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________
> 
> A/N: Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed. ^_^


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: I was official engaged to Zhang Yixing medical student… everything looked and felt perfect, but your mother had other plans…

“She- I don’t know it was like she was going to die… I was like killing her, I do- Junmyeon-ah… I didn’t even touch he- I mean we didn’t…”  
“Calm down, calm down Xing, I understand you are nervous and explaining might be a be difficult, but maybe you went on her too fast? Rushed? It’s understandable in your first time”  
“Junmyeon-ah, you are not listening, I didn’t do anything, I was just… I was just, it was just a kiss, and she couldn’t handle it”  
“Oh”  
“I am such a bad person, like selfish and I hate myself right now”  
“Yixing, you are none of what you just called yourself, it’s normal to want and feel these desires, I still can’t believe you kept yourself intact for so long, I guess it’ll have to be baby steps”  
“I don’t think I can do this, it’s just not OK. Everything”  
“Also understandable if you don’t want to carry the burden of a sick wife, I mean I know I wouldn’t be abl-”  
“What are you saying? You are not understanding my point! I thought you were better than this! I am taking advantage of her money, I am no one, plus I wanted those things that she can’t give me, I am greedy and not a good human being”  
Junmyeon fell silent for a moment not beleiving there could be someone on the face of earth this genuine and pure as Zhang Yixing. He knew his friend was one of a kind, but not to this extent.  
“I am sorry friend” he patted on Yixing’s back “I guess I am not as good as you are because none of that crossed my mind. I’d just like to look at the situation from a different point of view, not as dark as Baekhyun sees things, and not as platonic as you see them”  
“How do you mean?”  
“Alright, for starters you are not a bad person, like that is far from being true, let’s look at it this way” Junmyeon continued “yes you will get the money from Moon Changwook to pay for your tuition, I had many times offered you this and you never agreed”  
“Bu-”  
“Let me finish. You clearly like this girl so anything to be close to her. I’d even say at this point that you love her because here you were ready to finally do it with her”  
“Junmyeon~~~”  
“Listen to me till the end. I know that it might look to some people including her mother that you are taking advantage of the situation. But I think differently. You have no other way to get close to her but to agree to Chanwook’s offer. Even though you know that ___ might not be 100% be able to make you happy”  
“She will! I don’t care about that! I love her, I really do”  
“And giving up on something like that Yixing is angelical behaviour. I still can’t believe you are for real. Now come one take my car, you will be late for your appointment Dr. Zhang” added Junmyeon, finally getting a smile out of Yixing.  
*****  
“Good morning Yixing son! You look really good. Are you ready to go? You are lucky the dean of the university is a good friend of mine, he will make an exception and let you in even though the course started 3 months ago” your dad talked but Yixing was moving his head looking behind him to see if he could get a glimpse of you.  
“Son? I’m talking to you”  
“Yes sajang-nim. I apologise”  
“Please call me abeoji. You want to see her, don’t you?”  
“Ahm… no- I mean yes, bu-”  
Your father looked at his watch and smiled “well I guess you actually came a bit too early. She is in the study room, she is very lazy and hates studying, maybe you could go encourage her. No wedding if she doesn’t pass this year”  
“Thanks you sajang-nim”  
“Abeoji son, call me abeoji” Yixing bowed shyly, still not used to it.  
He walked behind his father-in-law to be, your dad brought him to walk alongside with him “please act more relaxed, this will be your house after all”  
That shook Yixing, he never really thought were you were going to live when you got married, and when your dad said it like that it did shook him. As if the accusation for taking advantage was getting more undeniable.  
He wasn’t comfortable and he didn’t like it.  
“Right, she is inside that room. I will give you mmm, is 15 minutes alright?”  
“Oh, saj- abeoji, you are so kind thanks so much” Yixing bowed again a 90º bow.  
“No worries son, she is your fiancée after all, it’s the least I can do now that you can’t really go out. I wish I could do more”  
Could do more? What more could your dad do? Yixing felt really bad… nevertheless he went to see you.  
Before he had the chance to knock the door it was being opened and you were pulling him inside, encircling your arms around his neck.  
“Whoah! I take it you weren’t studying young lady”  
“Yixing oppa, I missed you” you spoke in the crock of his neck.  
“Really? I was just here hours ago” he caressed your hair and your back.  
“I can’t wait for you to live with us, I’m so happy oppa”  
Yixing exhaled… he wasn’t getting used to hear that. He wasn’t liking the sound of it.  
“Baobei, go back to study now, I will come visit again I promise”  
“Come everyday, please” you detached yourself to look at his face.  
“I’ll try, now go back to what you were doing”  
“Ammm, I really am a bit lost, maybe you can help me study, when you are back?”  
“Let me see, what were you doing?”  
“It’s algebra, I hate it”  
Yixing walked to your desk taking the book in hand, eyeing the exercises you were solving. You weren’t bad at all actually, he took a pencil and just corrected minor mistakes in your equations, just to get interrupted by a pair of arms around his waist, leaning your ear on his back. He gasped, putting the pencil and the book down covering your hands with his.  
“Come on ___, I need to go now”  
“I am sorry for yesterday, oppa you know…”  
He closed his eyes exhaling again, feeling guilty for making you feel like this. He turned around cupping your cheeks “don’t say anything please, I am the one who should be sorry, I shouldn’t of had”  
You went on your tiptoes pecking his lips, the worried look vanished, and you managed to make him smile bringing his dimples to life. You pecked his lips again.  
“___~~~ stop now” he laughed he couldn’t contain it.  
“Kiss me oppa”  
“I have to go”  
You melted in his arms “oppa”  
“___? What’s wrong?”  
He held you straight, pressing your chest onto his as he fanned your face.  
“Your dimples, I just collapsed”  
“___! Not funny I was worri-”  
You kissed him now, your kips landing on his, your hands under his ears to bring him closer.  
He wanted to kiss you back but he had promised to himself never to get excited again.  
“___, I have to go”  
“Alright, alright good luck oppa. I love you”  
“I love you more” he said kissing your forehead before going back to meet your father. As soon as he opened the door he sighed loudly, he leaned his back on the door pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Oh, our beloved beggar, ni hao Xixing. I would like to ask you why you still didn’t do what I have asked you?”  
“Good morning samo-nim. I need to go sajang-nim is waiting for me”  
“You are going ahead with this nonsense?”  
“I am”  
“Your tone. Watch it”  
“If you’ll excuse me” Yixing tried to walk away but your mother stopped him pulling at his shoulder tuning him aggressively around to face her.  
“So haven’t you learned that my daughter can’t be a wife? She can’t, and I won’t allow it because I intend to keep her alive”  
“Marie! Stop it, we will be late” said your father that appeared to witness the improvised scene your mother was causing.  
“No Changwook oppa, does Yixing understand the situation?”  
“I understand it. And I don’t care”  
“You want me to believe that you will just give up living marital life like a healthy young man would? Or are you planning on cheating on ___?”  
“MARIE! I’M WARNING YOU!”  
“I love ___, that is what matters”  
“When? How? Excuse me I just can’t believe it”  
“Let’s go son, ignore her for now”  
“Appa? Eomma? What are you talking about?” you said opening the door of the study room surprising everyone.  
How much of this conversation have you heard? How much damage did it cause? And most importantly, how much would affect you?  
“___ honey!”  
Yixing couldn’t just see your sadness and not do anything, his legs moved forward opening the door fully, his arms embracing your weak shaking body, one arm around your waist, and the other around your shoulders, his hand at the nape of your neck bringing you to his chest.  
Your mother gasped at the sudden action, looking at your father enraged. She was about to pull Yixing away from you but your dad grabbed her wrist to stop her.  
“Stop it Marie” he whispered in her ear “your overprotection is going to cause her irreparable damage. What you just said… stop it! I will not let you depress her. Just stop it!” he continued as he forced her down the stairs with him.  
“___, my precious delicate flower. Shhhh, why are you sad?”  
“What was that about? Why can’t I be a wife?”  
“What? That is nonsense, you will be the most prettiest wife, the only wife I want”  
“Cheating, she was talking about cheating, I am not stupid, I know what she meant”  
“You understood? Because I didn’t. All I know is that I want you to be between my arms every night”  
You detached yourself pressing your hands on his chest to look at his eyes “between your arms and do nothing else?”  
Yixing bit his lips trying to think his next sentence, promising eternal love would sound just too unreal and unbelievable.  
“Who said? Yes we will be cuddling, and kissing, and loving each other” he tilted his head to one side capturing your lips, slowly, lovingly, as if time had just stopped, running his hand over your back carefully and the other running his fingers through your hair.  
“Oppa”  
“___, don’t worry about that now. Alright? You have exams coming up, and if you don’t pass them all I will get very upset. Promise you will study?”  
“I promise, I’m sorry”  
“Don’t. I love you. I’ll be back”  
“Today?”  
“My ___, what am I going to do with you?” he added kissing you again.  
*****  
The ride to the university was quiet. Quiet and heavy, both your father and Yixing seemed to have their own reasons to be feeling the way they felt.  
Your father felt as if he was offering a burden on a young healthy man that had all his life ahead of him, also the burden of having him study and be the best one.  
Yixing had the feeling as if just sold himself for the tuition, he agreed to all this without even consulting his mother, he agreed to all this without thinking what will people think about him. It looked really bad, especially as to agreeing to marry the sick inheritor of Moon Changwook’s fortune.  
They arrived and made their way through the university, your father noticed that Yixing did make a big impact with the female population, watching Yixing’s every move. Liking the way he shyly looked at the floor as he walked ignoring all the female students.  
Finally arriving at the dean’s office you father patted on Yixing’s back before knocking the door.  
“Hello Cho Suntae, long time no see!”  
“Moon Changwook himself!”   
Yixing stood like a deer caught in headlights, not knowing how to even introduce himself.  
“So this is him, my future son in law Zhang Yixing”  
“Welcome to out school Zhang Yixing! Have you got your report from last time you studied?”  
Yixing bowed a few times before presenting his reports.  
“Oh wow, Seoul University, so you got a scholarship? Boy, why didn’t you just continue? I though I was going to make you a favour here but you are excellent”  
“I wa-”  
“Some family issues, Suntae” interrupted your father looking at Yixing to be quiet “so can he just start right away?”  
“I can make that happen”  
“Yes, but don’t I need some sort of entry examination?” asked Yixing naively.  
“No need son, I’m sure you can catch up, we won’t let you perform surgery on anyone anytime soon anyways”  
Both elders laughed out loud with that joke, but Yixing just felt more and more uncomfortable with the reality, getting things done just by talking to connections. Sure this world was scary, and he certainly didn’t want to be part of it.  
Too late now…  
Too late because he was in love with you.  
“So you will start next week son! Excited?”  
“Yes, yes”  
“Why do I see sorrow in your eyes? Are you doubting marrying ___?”  
“No! That is the only thing that I am a 100% sure about”  
“Then what is it?”  
“We haven’t really spoken how everything will work out. It makes me really look like an-”  
“I told you. Ignore Marie”  
“Alright and what about my mother? Is she going to be in the picture? I am not ashamed of who I am and how I was brought up”  
“And if you were I would of doubted your integrity Yixing. Your mother is more than welcome any time. After all I should be thankful that she raised a young man like you”  
*****  
The following days were really awkward, especially after Yixing called his mother and told her. She wasn’t proud of it, she thought her son had changed for money and their relationship grew cold and distant.  
Yixing visited you everyday and helped you studying, always with the supervision of your mother who kept making his life a living hell. Although you always stole kisses from him whenever she wasn’t around. That made it bearable.  
He started college and was doing quite well, he was the only ‘peasant’ in the private university, but that didn’t stop curious snob students from trying to get close to him out of curiosity and admiration. And that gave your mother a brilliant idea to expose him and get hated by your dad, and most importantly you. It was all being planned as she watched him walk holding his books shyly from behind her dark shades.  
Zhang Yixing will be soon falling in Marie’s trap.  
“How are you Sohee? How is your mother?”  
“Marie imo! Very wel and you?”  
“Sohee, have you met my son-in-law to be?”  
“Yes he is in our school, he is doing medicine right?”  
“Right!”  
“Congratulations, my mom wanted to congratulate you properly but you know how bus-”  
“No need for that now Sohee, I need a favour. Of course you’ve seen how handsome he is, I am sure a lot of students have an eye for him”  
“Well I am not going to lie, if you want me to spy on him it’s useless, because he really doesn’t talk to anyone, it’s like he feels that he is less than others? If I may say so myself?”  
“Of course he is, he is a filthy Chinese rat taking advantage of us”  
“Oh…”  
“You don’t approve to-”  
“Listen Sohee-yah, I need your help, I am sure you might know of anyone that has a particular interest in him. I want her to seduce him, and I want you to take pictures of that”  
“Well as a matter of fact there are many girls that would kill to have him look at them”  
“I just need one. One that would be willing to do this, and believe me Sohee your reward will be more than satisfactory”  
“You got yourself a deal Marie imo”  
That day Marie was nice to him, Yixing came for dinner and she even took his jacket and greeted him with a smile. Yixing didn’t suspect anything and just went with the flow. An innocent dinner while your father was away on another business trip.  
He smiled at her showing her his dimples and she couldn’t disagree about the fact that he was indeed gorgeous. Way too much… he will definitely fall in her trap because any girl would certainly do the job gladly.  
“How have you been Yixing? How is college doing?”  
“Very well samo-nim, I will make you proud, I will pass everything. I promise”  
“Relax boy, you are part of the family now. I hope you don’t mind that I have invited 2 girls over. They actually are in your college”  
“Oh!”  
“Kim Sohee is doing Microbiology, she is the daughter of a good friend of mine. And she brought her friend who actually is in 2nd year just like you. Lee Hana, I guess you know her” you mother added with a smirk looking back at him as they walked down the corridor.  
“Ammm no, I don’t think I know her”  
“Oh come on she is very pretty, how can you not know her?”  
“I don’t samo-nim. Where is ___?”  
“She is in her room getting ready”   
Your mom slid open the double doors to the living room letting him enter first, he bowed at the girls that were ready to toy with this innocent lamb. He sat down awkwardly holding onto his knees looking around.  
“So Yixing right?”  
“Yes Hana-ssi”  
“You know my name? I like that, I thought you were just studying all the time”  
“Well samo-nim just told me your name so…”  
“Samo-nim?” Asked Hana looking at Sohee “weird how you address you future mother-in-law”  
Yixing cleared his throat looking away again.  
“So I heard you are a brilliant student, perhaps you could help me sometime” she added getting up sitting next to him suggestively looking at him with some added intensity.  
“I’ll go check on ___”  
“I will go, Marie imo said she was still changing”  
“Good idea Sohee-yah”  
When Sohee left the room Hana went to touch Yixing’s shoulder but he stood up as he understood straight away the game that was being played at him.  
“I need to make a call”  
He dialled Junmyeon’s and whispered over the phone what was happening.  
“Junmyeon-ah help help help”  
“She is just throwing herself at you?”  
“Yes, I know what this is”  
“Clever Xing, alright. Let’s play it her her way. I’m coming, don’t worry”  
Yixing noticed that Hana had moved from the couch and was really close to him, so close that most probably she heard the conversation.  
“Are you scared Yixing? Are you scared that I am this attractive and that I want you?”  
“Want me? When did this escalate to want me? I just met you like 2 minutes ago”  
“But I had my eye on you since you arrived in college”   
She placed her hand over his chest darting her index finger inside his shirt.  
“Alright stop!” he asked firmly grabbing her wrist.  
“Uuuh I like it! I love that frown and how you hold my wrist. You like it rough cutie?”  
“I’d like you to stop because I love my fiancee, you are wasting your time, this little game you got going on. You won’t succeed”  
“We shall see”   
Yixing moved away and went outside to check on you. Your mom and Sohee were just outside the living room, they watched him walking past them as if nothing, she got really upset.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I am going to check on my future wife” he sing-sang that last word making your mom getting more aggravated.  
“She’s not ready!”  
“I’ll make her ready” he added climbing the stairs without looking back.  
He went straight to your room, he knocked the door and noticed that you were clearly asleep, he opened it and indeed saw you placidly drifted to a peaceful snooze.  
“___, baobei. It’s me”  
“Zhang Yixing get out of ___’s room” your mom’s voice was heard from the corridor.  
He instinctively locked the room and ignored her, he couldn’t believe the spine he grew. When it came to you he knew he was ready to do everything and anything.  
By the time she knocked the door gently not to wake you he was already inside the covers next to you.  
“Baobei, come here” he whispered placing his arm under your head to bring you to his chest.  
“Oppa?” you said without opening your eyes “I am not feeling well, and I am pale and ugly”  
“Oh but what will I do with my blind heart that like you pale and ugly?”  
“Oppa~~~” you whined.  
“I adore you ___, I can’t see anything but you”  
“Let me brush my teeth” you said trying to get up, but he brought you back to his chest.  
“Let me be the one that tastes your lips before the tooth brush” he sad pinning you to the mattress hovering your face.  
He kissed you softly and lovingly, you had no energy to even part your lips but with care he did everything. He stroke your hair as his lips took care of your weak ones. They were soft and caring, and he made you feel warm and got all your nerves on edge, like a boost of energy you tried to respond to the kiss.  
He tilted his head to get better access, you pulled him by his shirt so you could caress the nape of his neck like you liked. He loved how your fingertips felt against his skin.  
It turned him on so fast…  
He hated how his mind would get blurry and commanded him to do more than just kissing.  
“Stop! Stop stop stop!”  
“What?”  
“W-well! Your mother is outside”  
“And?”  
“And, and, oh oh… did you hear that?”  
“No?”  
“It’s the door, Junmyeon is here”  
“Alright, I’ll get changed and will be right there, I guess I’ll need mom’s help”  
“Soon it will be me helping you”  
“I hate that idea though, I am treated like a 5 year old”  
“But I love taking care of you” he added capturing your lips one last time “don’t be late”  
Yixing opened the door to find your mother just right there arms crossed over her chest “unacceptable, you aren’t married yet”  
“As you said nothing will happen, so I will take the advantage of doing this. Coming to her room because nothing will happen” he was so proud of how savage he was being lately.  
You mother scoffed and let herself inside your room.  
As Yixing went down the stairs with a proud smile he heard Junmyeon and… Baekhyun?  
They were at the reception being greeted by Ada who advised them where the living area was.  
“Baekhyun?”  
“Yeah! Why? You think I can’t take rich girls? Try me”  
Yixing looked at Junmyeon who was giggling.  
“Was this your idea?” he asked.  
“Well he is the right person for the job Xing, at least give him that”   
“Unless you are afraid to show me your delicate jewel”  
Junmyeon elbowed Baekhyun, he literally had no filter.  
“So where are these snakes you want to get rid of Xing?” asked Junmyeon casually trying to smooth the ambiance.  
Yixing nodded and walked in front of them guiding the guys, Junmyeon and Baekhyun followed him as the older male scolded Baekhyun again with a threatening gaze.  
“I brought company ladies” announced Yixing sliding open the double doors to the living room.  
Sohee and Hana actually got excited, they knew that Yixing had discovered the little trap they had for him, and they couldn’t get better punishment for it.  
Baekhyun sat excitedly between the 2 girls taking a liking to Hana who did welcome it. While Junmyeon sat on the armchair smiling cheekily because he loved the attention of any girl.  
Unlike Yixing who was waiting patiently for his beloved.  
Text:  
You: I am too weak today and mom doesn’t want me to go meet the guests 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well… I am such an angsty person, this still has a lot of drama, Yixing not giving up on her, the dad still needs to know what happened and he will keep sneaking in the house because he just is so in love…  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_~


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You weren’t going to let anyone separate you from Yixing. If he wasn’t allowed to visit… maybe you should

.

 

As you father was back from his business trip he was informed of the news. He didn’t believe it. None of it, but it was still very fresh. Also the silent treatment you give your parents was killing him. He had to let Marie calm down to be able to think this one through.

It was Yixing who took the initiative because the silence was worrying him, also your phone was switched off all the time, most probably your mom took it making sure no contact will be made from his side.

“I am here to meet Moon Changwook” he announced to the receptionist at the front desk.

Yixing was there in the corporation, looking flawless. His suit and his hair giving away that he was as rich and as important as any of the people who would come and visit Moon Changwook.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No I don’t, I don’t need one”

“Excuse me?” said the receptionist almost scoffing.

“I am his daughter’s fiancee” he stated arrogantly leaning on the counter “I suggest you announce me if you don’t want to upset him”

“Absolutely” said the receptionist swallowing wanting to rewind the last 3 minutes.

Yixing fixed his tie really proud of this scene his just did. Who knew that Baekhyun’s advises would come in handy like this. Of course he had to filter the advise adding bits of what Junmyeon advised him.

“Just go there and act like the shit you are hyung. ___ loves you so you’ve got Moon Changwook caught by the balls” 

“I mean Baekhyun isn’t all wrong. Just calmly, expose his wife and don’t let anyone take ___ from you. Good luck Yixing”

Yes, they were precious advises. And here he was walking behind the secretary that came to collect him from the front desk after your father was advised of Yixing’s visit. 

She knocked the door on your dad’s office door letting Yixing in, he walked standing in front of his desk bowing a 90º bow.

“Sit down Yixing. Thanks Haru” his secretary closed the door.

Yixing sat down, his confidence dying as he didn’t know where to start. It’s been 3 days and 3 nights since the incident.

“I knew sooner or later you would come. I take it you went to your lectures today?”

“Yes abeoji”

“Abeoji? Wow, now you address me like that? When it’s not even needed anymore?”

“I didn’t do anything. I was framed. Nothing that happened that day is true”

“Are you calling my wife a liar?”

“With all due respect sajang-nim. Whatever she’s told you it’s not true” he reiterated politely.

Your father held his head with with hands leaning his elbows on the desk sighing deeply. It stung Yixing to see him this weak. He knew Moon Changwook was one of the most powerful and feared men in the country. He was capable to deport him if he wished. But now he was weak…

“I know. I know it’s not true, what it’s bothering me is your friend and the scene he caused in front of my ___. Do you not not feel any remorse? Are you just this obnoxious? Is this how you plan to take care of her?”

That was something that didn’t cross Yixing’s mind.

“Sajang-nim, I didn’t know that something like this was going to happen, Baekhyun is not like this usually. He was trying to help me and things got out of hand”

“That is something that also worries me. Marie… I never knew she would go that far to get rid of you”

“I- sajang-nim, I am really sorry, I don’t know…”

“Don’t apologise Yixing, maybe all this was a bad idea. We should maybe take a break, some time to think?”

“You want me out of ___’s life?”

“No! No no no, I mean just a little break. You will keep going to your university and don’t fail me Yixing”

“I don’t want to. If it’s not with ___ what does it matter? I gave up on being a doctor long time ago. I am doing it for her for her now, and if she ain’t with me I don’t want it. I’ll go back to delivering the post, at least I’ll get to see her because I am not planning on stop seeing her” 

Yixing stood up to leave.

“Wait son! I didn’t say anything about breaking up the commitment. I just… this is not benefiting ___ at all right now. But I like that you aren’t giving up on her”

“I will never leave ___ sajang-nim”

“Just give me time. I need to smooth things up with Marie. Give me a week”

“I can’t see ___ for a week, I didn’t see her for the past 3 days, that will be a total of 10 days!”

“Wow son, you really like her?”

“I love her”

*****

“When are you going to kick that filthy rat from the university?”

“I am not going to Marie, you and I know you made everything up”

“What? No I didn’t”

“Well where is the ring you never take off? Did you pay her with that ring? Is that how much Yixing is bothering you?”

Your mom looked at her ringless finger hiding her hand behind her back.

“Can’t you just see how unhappy I am?” she attacked back.

“Can’t you just see how happy ___ is? And how unhappy she is when Yixing isn’t around? We won’t last forever Marie!”

“She’s never been this stubborn, she stopped listening to me, she is locked in her room ignoring me. This is the worst thing that’s ever happened to us. You want her to get married? Why not anyone of your friend’s sons”

“You know why! You know!” your father screamed muting your mother.

You heard it. All of it and it was making you die inside. You were nothing, and Yixing in their eyes was nothing. That is why your father thought he was a good match. Your mother was just in denial that a good rich man she would approve to would ever take you.

You cried and cried. All you wanted was to see Yixing. Be normal and healthy for him.

You got up from your bed and unlocked your door going to the kitchen surprising all the house workers.

“Ada unni!”

“Yes ___, how are you? Are you hungry? You shouldn’t be here, I will bring you food to your room”

“I’M SICK OF MY ROOM!”

“Oh- oh alright”

“I am sorry Ada unni, I need to talk to you”

You went back to your room and made sure no one heard you or followed you except for Ada.

“___ What is it? Are you alright? I think you should really eat something, you haven’t eaten anything in lik-”

“Ada unni! Listen to me”

“Yes ___, tell me”

“Do you have an extra uniform?”

“What?”

“Do you?”

“Well yes, yes I do, why?”

“Bring it!”

“What? Why?”

“Go! And don’t let anyone see it”

“Alright! Alright!”

Ada came back with the uniform tugged under her armpit.

“Here it is”

“Perfect, let me try it on”

“What? Why???”

“Shhh” you whisper-shouted “I will go see Yixing”

“What? No!”

“Yes! And you are going to help me get out of the house, you mentioned before that your boyfriend knows Baekhyun, he recognised you when he was here, call him and ask him to take me to Baekhyun’s workshop”

“What? No I will not help you do that, I will get fired and it’s dangerous for you!”

“Now make me pretty, you draw the eyeliner really good and also make me a french braid, mmm maybe 2?″

“___, no”

“And I need that set, the nude coloured one”

“Why do you need lingerie? ___, no!”

“Yes, and if you don’t help me I will go with the vegetable provider, that” you raised your hand to see the time “he is due to be here in about an hour”

Ada found herself taking you to the back door, your old regular meeting point with Yixing. She had called her boyfriend and did for you them French braids you asked for. She’s helped you do your makeup and finally you got in that maid’s uniform that run too long on you.

You had packed your meds and you small oxygen bottle, and other toiletries. You hugged her thanking her and off you went when you saw Taemin’s car waiting for you.

“Take care ___, please don’t be late”

Taemin was lovely, no wonder Ada loved him that much. He talked to you about how he met Baekhyun through a mutual friend and some of Baekhyun’s funny stories.

“This is it ___”

“Are-you sure?” you asked at the look of the place “I’ve never seen a mechanic’s workshop, but is it supposed to look like this?”

Taemin laughed a little, he knew you’ve never seen such a place “yes ___, it’s alright, you know my friend Kim Jongin knows Byun Baekhyun well. He is a good lad, don’t worr-”

“No no, I’m fine, I know Baekhyun, he is my oppa’s friend. He helped us a lot… long story”

Taemin didn’t know Yixing, but for some reason he was uneasy with the whole leaving you alone situation.

“Do you want me to check on Baekhyun and see…”

“No I will be fine, look! I see Baekhyun oppa. Thanks so much Taemin-ssi” you got off the the car and walked towards Baekhyun. 

He didn’t recognise you at first but he sure recognised Taemin’s car. Both males greeted each other like they usually did.

“Who is? Oh my god! ___? Is that you? Wha-”

“Take care of her hyung”

“Don’t worry Taemin-ah”

Taemin finally asked you once again if you needed anything before leaving you in the dirty place with a very dirty and greasy looking Baekhyun.

“Come upstairs, I don’t think you should stand here, you are drawing to much attention”

You looked around you and indeed you had 3 other mechanics giving you intimidating looks. You felt so strange, you had never been in a situation like this, suddenly you were thankful of your parents overprotection.

Baekhyun led you inside climbing some stairs “here is where we live”

The stairs were very narrow and dark, and it smelled funny… 

Oh dear… this was a bad idea because you certainly didn’t plan on getting sick for Yixing today. The place was filthy.

“You look a bit pale, are you alright?”

You nodded.

“I… I am sorry, the place is not… it’s not good enough for someone like you” he finished before opening the door to a small apartment “please ignore the mess” 

He started awkwardly cleaning around hiding the socks under the table and taking empty glasses to the kitchen.

It was very dusty, and dirty and the clutter was all over…

“Which one is Yixing oppa’s room?”

“Oh this one of course” he pointed to the small room next to you.

You entered and it smelled like Yixing. Here everything was different. You sighed in relief and finally smiled at Baekhyun.

“Yeah… he doesn’t let me enter his room, because I’m a pig as you can see, he tried keeping the whole house clean but I am a mess and now he studies day and night so he stopped caring about the rest of the apartment”

There was a desk neatly tidied, he had books on the right side and notebooks on the left. A ruler, 3 pens and a pencil lined up perfectly in the middle. A small work lamp and a towel over the chair. 

“I- ___, I am sorry for what happened the other day. I swear Junmyeon hyung and I came to help Yixing hyung. I really didn’t know that bit- sorry that girl was going to make that scene, Yixing hyung didn’t do anything she was the one…”

“I know, I trust my oppa. No need to apologise. And thanks for helping. After all it’s my mom’s fault” you sighed.

“So how is it that you are here? Dressed like this? Did you escape with the help of Ada?”

“Yes I did. Can I have your phone for a moment please?”

“Sure!” he handed you the phone.

You took it calling Yixing waiting for him to pick up, but he cancelled the call. You tried again and he cancelled it again.

“He isn’t picking up”

“He must be in a lecture, would you like me to send him a text?”

“No no, I will surprise him”

“Alright so, I need to go back to work. If you need anything just come downstai- No no, don’t come. Dressed like that, the guys must already think we- hmmm I’ll leave my phone here, call this number if you need anything, it’s the workshop’s phone. Alright?”

“Thanks Baekhyun oppa”

When Baekhyun closed the door behind him you sat down on Yixing’s bed, the white sheets felt nice under your palm, you rested your head on his pillow, it smelled like him. I felt almost like kissing him.

Oh the thought… it was too vivid now on his bed, his scent intoxicating all your senses. 

It felt the best you’ve felt for the past 3 days…

*****

“What do you mean she’s here!?”

“Shhh, hyung~~~ I’m not supposed to tell you. She wanted to surprise you”

“Then why did you tell me? You will never change Byun Baekhyun”

Yixing run up the stairs opening the door of the apartment, he was about to open the door to his room but he stopped to run his hands over his face, he was too excited. He placed his hand on the doorknob but then he remembered that he better wash-up first. He went to the bathroom taking off his shirt tossing it to the laundry basket, he was wearing a sleeveless undershirt that he kept on. He placed his head under the tap and washed his hair and face really quickly. He towel-dried his hair looking at himself in the mirror.

He smiled to himself, he loved the though of you in his room, not thinking of the consequences that would follow.

Finally he went to his room and opened the door slowly without knocking. You were lying on his bed, the uniform had ridden up giving a full view of your legs. He stopped for a moment and he did look in detail.

He more than looked, because his body felt it all over. You were on his bed sleeping, looking as angelical as ever, wearing a uniform… and your legs were bare to him.

He felt it. The blood in his body flowing faster.

He felt it… oh he did feel it more than ever.

‘No no no, stop it Zhang Yixing, she is asleep and you can’t have these thoughts now… or ever for that matter…’

“___! What are you doing here? Why are you here?” he asked moving your fringe away from your forehead going on his knees pulling the uniform dress down.

You opened your eyes alarmed, you didn’t want to fall asleep, you wanted to greet him and kiss him and hug him. It gave you an instant boost of energy.

“Oppa!”

You straightened yourself and threw your arms around his neck making him lose balance falling bottom down on the floor. 

“__-” 

You kissed him, you were getting better in this and you paralysed him with your lips, angling your head to one side to get better access. You missed him and he could feel the love in the kiss and in all your actions that followed. 

You placed both hands under his ears bringing him closer if possible, your lips taking all his, your tongue forcing his mouth open and he moaned when you found his own tongue welcoming.

You didn’t know how but you found yourself slowly being carried and placed back in bed never breaking the needy kiss. It was when he felt your hand on his lower back after you had pulled his undershirt off his pants that he stopped.

“___!” he said realising how much he needed oxygen.

“I love you. You left and never came back” you said trying to pull him back to you but he resisted.

“___, wait. Your parents will kill me. No this is not OK” he sat back.

“Let’s think about that after” your lips were on his collarbones.

“Wait, no no. Look, I made a promise to Changwook sajang-nim. I’m going to play by the rules. This is not right”

“You didn’t even tell me you missed me. And now all you care about is appa?” you looked down disappointed.

“Hey! Look at me! Of course I missed you. What do you think I didn’t? I wasn’t even alive. I missed you more than what I can put into words” he pulled your chin with his forefinger to look at him “but this isn’t right, you might get sick. Haven’t you seen the pigsty I live in?”

“Your room is clean. That is not the reason. I must look ugly because of this uniform”

Yixing moved his head backwards eyeing you up and down taking unintentionally his lower lip between his lips.

“Oh baby. That’s definitely not it, you know uniforms and on my bed… it’s kin-” he stopped bitting hit lip hardly “forget about it” he shook his head trying to forget what he was about to say.

“A kin? What is kin? What did you want to say?”

“Nothing, now I’m calling sajan-nim to collect you”

“NO!” you pulled his phone out of his hands hiding it inside your chest.

“___! Give me the phone!”

“Not before you tell me if I’m sexy. Tell me things”

“You are acting like a child right now. And it’s definitely not sexy”

You pouted and your eyes filled with tears instantly. You didn’t know how easy it was to be torn when it came to Yixing directing you unloving words.

“Baobei? Are you crying? Please don’t cry. No no no. I’m an idiot, no please I can’t make my girl cry”

“Tell me more” you sniffed.

“My girl, my baobei. My sexy…” he bit his lip again.

“Yes that look! How do you do it?”

“Weren’t you crying right now? Aish you naughty little girl” he pinched your cheek.

“I sometimes think that you are an angel. A holy creature sent by they heavens. But then for a spilt second you look like this. You are so hot”

“I am not an angel ___. Believe me baby girl” he said almost whispering, his hand on the side of your neck and his thumb caressing your cheek “now let me call your dad, to make things right. I don’t want to be stealing my time with you. I want our time together to be with acceptance of your parents”

You sighed in defeat. He was right. If he didn’t call your parents they would definitely hate him and maybe break it up for real. You couldn’t risk it. 

You unbuttoned the upper part of the uniform exposing your nude lingerie set. And he choked on his spit… he coughed looking away.

“Oppa~~~” he looked at you his eyes teary from coughing “and I’m the weak one? You can’t even take in some skin” you teased giving him the phone.

He ignored your cheeky comment and took the phone dialling your father’s, looking anywhere but your face.

"Good evening sajang-nim”

“Good evening Yixing son”

“I- I am not sure if you are aware, but…”

“Yes?”

“It’s ___. She’s here, I don’t know how this happened and I’d like to bri-”

“WHAT?” your father exclaimed to loud that even you could hear it. He went straight to your room opening it finding it empty “ZHANG YIXING!”

“Sajang-nim, I didn’t tell her to come. I didn’t speak to her since the incident, you are aware that I have no means to communicate with her. And here I am calling you so that you are aware. I shall bring her right away”

“Wait” your father though about how bad you were doing all this time, how hurt and needy of Yixing you must of been that had you do such a thing “is she alright?”

“She is perfectly fine and smiley and sorry also. I have talked to her and this is not going to happen ever again. I won’t forgive her if she does”

“Yixing… I think… is she near? Can I talk to her?”

“Sure” Yixing closed the speaker with his finger looking at you.

“What?” you asked innocently.

“Apologise. Now!” he requested firmly before giving you the phone.

You swallowed and took the phone feeling the most afraid you’ve ever been. This is how breaking the rules felt.

“Appa~~~” you whined.

“You spoiled little brat!”

“Appa~~~ I am sorry, but it’s not fair. eomma is treating Yixing oppa so bad, and it’s not his fault, and I miss him, and I just feel better now that I am with him”

“I know my dear. I know, but this is not acceptable. What if- listen honey. I am sorry too, I won’t allow Marie do this again”

“So can Yixing oppa come to the house again?” you asked your eyes sparkling so much that Yixing’s heart pounded on his ribcage aggressively so, his knees felt week.

He was so in love, so in love and all he wanted was to see that eye smile for the rest of his life.

“Yes honey he can. I won’t stop your happiness, and I will not make you sad ever again”

You giggled and laughed and you just made your father and Yixing happy.

It was so simple you just wanted to be able to see Yixing…

“Honey can I talk to Yixing again?”

“He wants to talk to you” you whispered, your smile from ear to ear.

“Y-yes sajang-nim”

“Yixing son, listen, I am very sorry, for everything”

“No ne-”

“Listen to me”

“Yes sajang-nim”

“I think we had agreed to call me abeoji”

“I apologise. A-abeoji” 

“Bring her tomorrow morning before you go to college”

“Excuse me!?” Yixing’s factions changed alarmingly.

“I trust you son. It’s selfish of me… but you are doing her good, better than her mother and I ever did. Make her happy Yixing”

“And Marie samo-nim?”

“None of your concern right now. Just make sure she is in a clean, dust-free place, not too warm, not too cold, I saw she took her medicines. You need to disinfect the surfaces. Is it too much son?”

“Ah-no! Not at all I mean, all good”

“Take care of her Yixing, you know she is like a child, she is fragile and…”

“Saja- abeoji” he corrected himself “I don’t know what to say”

“Take care of your future wife son. Good night Dr. Zhang”

Yixing hung the phone noticing how agape his jaw really was.

“Oppa? What’s wrong? Did he scold you? I am so sorry. Don’t be mad at me please?” you said wrapping your arms around his shoulders kissing his temple.

You stood up and offered your hand to get ready and go home.

“He-”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“He said you can stay- he said- he said you can stay the night, here with me”

“Sweeeeeeeeet! Someone’s getting some with his girl dressed as a maid!”

Baekhyun’s voice was heard from outside. Yixing covered his face in embarrassment, but you giggled. He uncovered his face to watching laugh at him, his cheeks flushed.

“I am going to kill him!” 

Before he could open the door you stopped him pushing him backwards till his back hit it the door.

“Baobei!”

“Yes? Oppa”

“I- I need to clean around, and cook you dinner- and and- and study, yes study”

“You are freaking out Yixing hyung? You need some advise?”

You giggled again when you heard Baekhyun continue.

“Wait a second” said Yixing turning the doorknock that was just behind his back.

“Yah!” shouted Yixing taking a cushion and shoving it at Baekhyun’s head “what is your problem ha?”

You watched them play, Baekhyun not stopping laughing asking you to help him. 

It looked nice, everything despite the dust that was flying right and left everywhere and the itch that it was causing on all your skin. 

You loved it, it was like having a brother. You could tell how much Baekhyun loved Yixing after that trap your mother had set up for Yixing. Baekhyun coming to the rescue without caring. It was also funny how he was letting Yixing beat the hell out of him up. You laughed louder when Baekhyun started whining. 

You started sneezing and Yixing stopped to see you, your arms and face full of little red spots.

“___! Get in the room!” exclaimed Yixing alarmed “see what you’ve done you pig! Clean around Baek! ___ can’t- ugh” he added leaving Baekhyun confused.

When Yixing entered his room again he found you scratching your arms.

“Stop! You could harm yourself, and scars aren’t pretty on a girl”

You froze when he said that, but it was itchy. He ran his hands up and down to cool you off.

“It doesn’t look good I think we really should take you home ___”

“No!” you protested pout visible in your face.

He lowered his head and kissed your pout away slowly savouring your lower lip, taking time in the process.

“Please ___, we really should go”

“All I need to do is take this off” you pointed at the uniform “and get inside clean sheets”

Yixing thought of your offer… he was too weak “alright”

“Wait where are you going? I need help removing this thing off me”

“And you want to be a wife and you can’t even undress yourself? Tsk tsk tsk”

“Just help her. I’m sure you are dying to”

Baekhyun kept teasing his older hyung from outside. But no one not even you knew how hard this was being on Yixing. First of your father and what he asked him to do, this wasn’t exactly ‘taking care of you’, second reason was the effect you had on him. He didn’t how that he was this weak. He knew when he fell in love it was going to be for his beloved.

Everything, his all.

But you were delicate and he didn’t want to break you.

“Alright I will do it” you confirmed pissed “you will see how I-uh, I will-just one more push, I can of this” the sleeves were stuck and you started panting “oppa~~~ I’m tired” you whined.

Yixing was scared that you overworked yourself. Today was too much work for you…

He convinced himself.

“Alright stand still” 

He unzipped the dress till the end and helped your arms out noticing the little red spots that had formed on your back. Also noticing the laced strings of your nude coloured vest.

He tried to calm himself breathing out before pushing the uniform down and out of your legs.

“Alright now I am going, I need to cook you dinner”

“No I don-”

He ran outside the room without noticing the uniform was still in his hands. He was trembling as he leaned on the wall to try shake off the sinful thoughts that came to his head.

Baekhyun was actually cleaning and putting all the empty food boxes in the bin and noticed…

How affected Yixing was.

“OK, rule number 1, if you aren’t planing to take care of that, you should try and not make it that obvious. I mean in front of her” said Baekhyun cheekily pointing at Yixing’s crotch.

Yixing looked downwards and it was indeed noticeable, there was a tent down there.

“Yah!”

“Really hyung. This is the first time I’ve seen it so obvious…”

“Because I am not a dog like you are and because I actually wanted to wait to fall in love? Does that make me weird?”

“All that is right inside your room hyung. I will leave if you need me to. I’ll crush over at Chanyeol’s”

“No” he sighed “no need, nothing will happen” he said defeated.

Yixing knocked on your door again “are you inside the sheets?”

You didn’t reply but he could hear your breathing loud.

“Baobei?” 

He opened the door and found you there in bed wearing nothing but your laced lingerie… using the little oxygen bottle.

Not covered with the sheet.

“What’s wrong? Too much dust right?”

I feel itchy, and it’s warm.

“I have a fan”

“No I can get direct air, only air condition”

“That’s it ___, I’m taking you home. Let me help put this dress back on you”

“I don’t want to go home~~~”

“Stop whining like a baby. It’s really not attractive”

You muted when you saw that he was being serious.

“Put it on and I will zip it back for you” he ordered firmly.

He went outside asking Baekhyun for the car keys of Junmyeon’s car that he was fixing.

“We can use it right? It’s ready?”

“It is… but I need to drive it myself because the cables are all out. I don’t want you to get electrocuted as you drive” joked Baekhyun.

But he had other motives.

“Great, now take us back to ___’s house”

Yixing entered his room again and saw you standing waiting for your dress to get zipped up again.

He felt that he over did it.

He zipped your dress and kissed you at the back of your neck “I am sorry ___, I shouldn’t of had spoken to you the way I did”

You didn’t say anything liking where this was going.

“I just get too anxious and worried that you might-”

“Don’t treat me like that. It feels like you pity me more than love me”

He turned you around holding your shoulders.

“Don’t say that. You know it’s not true”

“I know it’s not but I feel it sometimes. Like you don’t want me or something”

“Baobei that is the last thing you need to worry about. Not wanting you is not the problem. Maybe wanting you too much is”

“I’m all ready. Let’s go to a decent house” said Baekhyun leaning on the doorframe.

Decent house?

Yixing put a simple black t-shirt on before carrying you down the stairs and placing you in Junmyeon’s car. Baekhyun had the air-conditioning on that soothed your itch instantly making you hiss in relief.

Yixing took the seat next to Baekhyun making you upset again. You thought maybe he was just ‘taking care’ of you, just like your father asked him.

The drive back home was quiet, Yixing didn’t stop looking at you from the rear-view mirror and Baekhyun was being too clam for his own good.

Yixing glanced at the road for a second questioning the choice of route Baekhyun took, looking around finding it was not the right way to go.

“Baek?”

“Hmmm?”

“This is not how you go to ___’s house. You missed the exit and- where are we going? Is this a shortcut?”

“Yes it is”

“Oh, I didn’t kn- wait isn’t this how you get to Ju-”

“Yes it’s a shortcut to take you to Junmyeon’s place”

“Byun Baekhyun! We can’t have ___ travelling around. She’s exhausted! Take us to her house right NOW!”

“Oh tonight Junmyeon’s house is your house. I’m taking him to sleep over with me and you are taking his apartment”

“How dar- when did y- Baekhyun!”

“I will take you to ___’s house if that is what she wants” Baekhyun glanced at you for a second with a smirk displayed on his face.

“I would love to stay at Junmyeon oppa’s house for tonight” you confirmed.

Yixing pinched the bridge of his nose making his head fall on the head rest.

“You are all against me” Yixing whispered.

You soon arrived at this posh building, Junmyeon was waiting outside already wearing casual clothes, a cap and holding a backpack. Bright glorious smile welcoming you.

He opened the door for you helping you out of the car.

“Oh! Maid’s uniform? Are you into that-”

“HI MEYON-AH!” interrupted Yixing.

Baekhyun and Junmyeon laughed patting on Yixing’s back.

“I don’t know why are you acting this childish I swear” barked Yixing.

“You know the passcode to my apartment. I have the books you asked for in my room. There is food ready to heat also. If you need anything call the concierge”

“Thanks Junmyeon”

“Junmeyon leaned closer to Yixing “but really if you need anything, advise… or anything like that, give me a call”

Yixing shook his head in disbelief taking your hand and disappearing into the huge entrance of the building. Yixing bowed at the concierge walking in the marble corridor quietly till you reached the elevator.

He pressed the button to the 7th floor resting his forehead on the mirrored wall of the elevator. 

“Oppa? Why are you upset?”

“I am not upset. I’m tired, and you are tired, and we really need to go to bed because it’s very late”

You raised your hand to see what time it was “it’s only 7:12″

The elevator indicated that you had arrived to the seventh floor.

He took your hand again and walked ignoring what you said and how ridiculous it sounded that he wanted you to go to bed at 7 in the evening.

He entered the passcode and noticed before switching the lights on some lit tea lights on the floor. He scoffed and went to switch the lights on but you stopped his hand.

“Wait! No need it looks pretty”

“It looks immature. What is this?”

“Yixing oppa please, I never seen tea lights on the floor it looks sexy”

“Baobei~~~”

“Please just let’s get in and follow the tea lights, Junmyeon oppa is so nice to do this for us”

Yixing was fighting his inner voices, but really everything was getting harder.

You followed the small candle’s lights till you arrived at a room where there were a lot of them all over the bedroom floor. There was a big bed and you noticed some chocolate strawberries in the bedside cabinet.

“Isn’t this so nice?” you asked looking back at Yixing who by now had face-palmed his forehead several times.

‘I will kill you Kim Junmyeon’

“Unzip my dress again”

“Why? No need, can’t you feel how chilled the room is?”

“I will go under the sheets I promise”

“But aren’t you hungry?”

“You just said I should go to bed oppa”

“Yes, yes I did… but- aren’t you hungry?”

“I’m tired I’d like to lie down”

“Ah sure… sure I will go there- I mean out, so you can sleep, and I will go study outside”

“Can you study here? I won’t fall asleep alone, it’s scary for me. Your books are on the desk, I need some light to sleep anyways”

“Ah sure I will stay if you want after you cover yourself” 

He finally unzipped the dress and now he wanted to leave more than ever.

“Wait, don’t go… I’ll cover myself” 

Yixing nodded sitting on Junmyeon’s desk chair. He turned on the desk lamp and buried his eyes on the books he had asked Junmyeon to get him.

Anatomy, Biology… all sorts of books that seemed to be the most interesting thing in the world.

However from the corner of his eye he saw your figure wearing that nude coloured set walking towards the bed before you got inside the sheets.

Finally he could breath. You were tired and tugged in bed, and he needed to study and it was just 7:30 so he will have a peaceful evening in company of his books and-

“Oppa~~~”

Would she ever let him?

“Yes my beautiful princess”

“Kiss me goodnight”

“Are you begging for attention?”

“What if I was?”

Yixing got up walking towards the bed, he bent down pressing his hands on each side of your head kissing your forehead. He raised his head a little to look at your eyes.

“Are you feeling better?”

“I am”

“I am glad. Good night princess, dream about me”

Yixing went back to the desk and exhaled in relief, it looked like it will be working after all. He did really need to check the books out because he was falling behind in anatomy and this book Junmyeon got him was hard to find.

Not even half an hour later…

Yixing was really starting to calm down and get into studying, he spread all the books and started to take some notes really concentrating and whatever he was feeling was long gone…

Until he saw you walking in front of him with that lacy set and the vest…

He exhaled putting the pencil down.

“What now? Don’t walk barefoot”

“I am thirsty, and anyways I need to take my meds”

“I will get you some water, go back to bed”

“But you said I should start doing things for myself and here I am doing it. Go back to study, don’t mind me”

As if he could… the dim lit room and you bared to him, your delicate skin ALL exposed for him to enjoy.

He rubbed his neck and went back to what he was doing. He swallowed feeling it not going down…

He just wanted to cuddle with you really nothing bad about that.

He felt your fingers on his shoulder as you spun his chair to face you, before he could protest you were sitting on his lap straddling him, hugging his waist with your legs.

“Oh my god! ___ what are you doing? No!”

“Why not?”

“Get down”

“What if I don’t want to?” you asked rocking yourself on his lap.

You took his hands and forced them behind you so he could hug you back.

“This is not- we- ___ I need to do this step by step. I am not sure what will happen- we just… this is too rushed and I need to study”

“You don’t like me”

“Not again. What is this have to do with not liking you? You are a grown-up and you need to be told things the way they are. You are fragile and this needs to be thought before hand”

“Yes, you don’t like me because of that reason. Because I am not normal and you think I will just break and I hate myself”

“Babygirl” he laughed “you know that is not it. How many times do I need to tell you?”

“Then explain to me! How can someone that likes someone, that they are in their lap practically naked and throwing themselves at them, they are so chill and unmoving and- you just don’t find me attractive enough”

Yixing’s stomach flipped, it was getting impossible to hold back any longer. He stood up holding you at your bottom looking into your eyes intensively. Gaze unreadable, as if angry… it made your body shiver. 

He walked to the bed trying to read his eyes.

He didn’t look cute.

He didn’t look angelical.

He looked hungry. Hungry for you. No words were needed.

You felt desired.

He walked on his knees on the mattress slowly placing your back on it, he shamelessly spread your legs to nestle himself between them.

You felt his weight on you, and you felt his warm hand feeling your thigh.

“Oh”

“Yeah. Do you think I don’t like you? Do you know what you do to me? I tried conceal it and every single time you make me go crazy. Is that what you want? Lose my mind over you?”

You felt him thrust in your clothed entrance.

“Ah!”

“Is that what you want? You want to see me go insane as I make love to you? I wanted to go slow, but no… this spoiled little girl just wants me lose it. Is that it?”

“Yes, I want to feel you and feel that you love me. I want your body the closest it could get to mine. I want you to make love to me.”

“Aghr” Yixing growled retracting his hand falling on the mattress.

He placed his hand on his crotch that grew incredibly hard, his body couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Oppa?”

“Shhh- stop it”

“I really want you, I know I can do this you give me a lot of energy”

Yixing raised himself back again grabbing his t-shirt from the back of his neck and yank it over his head, tossing it aside displaying his glorious and perfect toned abs to you.

He wanted to go soft on you, he really wanted to but he was way too hungry right now…

________________________

A/N: Man!!!! I really had to cut it there… this got out of hand but trust me next update… more drama and loaaaaads of smut ^_~

Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed. 

**Author's Note:**

> __________________
> 
> A/N: thanks for reading, I’m excited about this series. A lot of things will be happening to this postman and this girl…  
> Feedback always welcomed ^_^


End file.
